Coming Home to Darkness
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Sequel to 'How to Live and Love as an Alpha' Jaimee returns home and has a big secret. She now has to bring her friends back together and reunite herself with the love of her life. No Copyright infringement intended and I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1 - A Big Surprise Or Two

**_I'm Baaack! (Already) Here's the first chapter of Coming Home to Darkness. Enjoy!_**

Isaac could tell the new girl was a werewolf by the look on her face when she saw him. She stopped in front of him and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Brooke" she introduced. She had similar brown curls to what Jaimee had but this girl had blue eyes unlike Jaimee's brown ones. He nodded at her, it had been three months since Jaimee died, but it still hurt.  
"Isaac, Isaac Lahey" he told her. She seemed to light up upon hearing his name.  
"We have a friend in common" she smiled then walked away. He looked after her confused. Who was the mutual friend? He shook it off and walked over to Scott.

Brooke looked over her shoulder as the blue eyed hottie walked over to his friend. She grabbed her phone and dialled a well-known number.  
"Hello" the Alpha answered.  
"I met him. He looks so sad" Brooke informed her Alpha.  
"I'm going to meet Derek. It needs to happen now" the woman said to her beta. Brooke hung up and walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Derek opened the door to his apartment and smiled at the woman staring back at him. He had seen her a few times to discuss taking down Deucalion but she still seemed to brighten up his day every time.  
"We need to take him out now. I need to see him again, I can't do this without him" the younger Alpha told him. He nodded, he knew who she meant. She nodded.  
"Tonight at 10" Derek told her then she turned and left without another word.

Brooke was pacing in front of her Alpha.  
"This isn't healthy for you or the baby" she grumbled. Her Alpha had explained the plan a million times and she still wasn't comfortable with it. It was 9:42 and they had walked to the abandoned bank vault to wait while the others got there. Brooke and her Alpha were the surprise attackers. Fifteen minutes later Brooke and her Alpha heard a yelp. They ran from the vault and Brooke stood behind her Alpha. Everyone in the room turned to them in shock.  
"Jaimee" she heard people gasp.  
"Ready?" the familiar brunette asked Derek. He nodded and she growled, extending her claws and allowing her eyes to flash purple. She ran at her father and tackled the unsuspecting man to the ground. His arms flew out trying to defend himself but she had enough room to claw his face and ribs. Kali growled at her, ready to strike but Jaimee turned and growled at her, warning her to stay back. Derek and Jaimee's packs watched on in amazement as she jumped over Deucalion and stood behind him. Unable to see what was coming next he wasn't able to duck in time and got shoved to the ground. Jaimee knelt over him and growled as her hands closed around her father's throat.  
"Jaimee, you won't kill me. You're better than that" he smirked. Jaimee felt a movement in her stomach and loosened her hand.  
"You made me have to say goodbye, you made them have to mourn. I knew you would hunt them down if someone didn't die that night so I faked my death so save my true family" Jaimee growled, half-crying to her father. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care.  
"I'm your family" he growled at her but she didn't growl back or flinch, she just stayed kneeling down by him with a hand on his throat.  
"Family don't destroy each other. They protect each other and build each other up" Jaimee told her father. He shook his head.  
"If you build them up, they fall down. If they expect the worst then they get a happy surprise when something good happens" Deucalion returned. She shook her head.  
"That leads a life full of misery with an occasional drop of happiness. It leaves you shattered" Jaimee snapped, tightening her grip once again.  
"Jaimee's right" Cain told his father, stepping ahead of Jaimee's pack. He stopped a few metres from his sister. "She should have told us what she had planned but she _is_ right" he explained. Jaimee watched her brother and smiled, grateful for the support.  
"If the Alpha pack didn't see true grieving then they would have figured it out and killed one of you for it" Jaimee told her pack and Derek's. She spotted Isaac who looked a cross between angry and happy, and smiled at him. Jaimee looked back at her battered and bruised father then let him go. "You can have him" she said to Kali, Ethan and Aiden. "But if he ever tries to kill any of mine again, I'll kill him myself" she warned. She stood up and walked out of the bank followed by Brooke.

Julie looked around at the pack and then at Derek.  
"How long have you known?" she asked. Everyone looked at her then at Derek, wanting to know the answer just as much as she did.  
"I've seen her three times in the last six weeks, but we've spoken on the phone a few times" Derek told them then saw the broken look on Isaac's face.  
"You've known for six weeks and you didn't tell anyone?" Isaac whispered. He was still looking at where Jaimee had left.  
"Isaac, I'm sorry" Derek said taking a few steps towards his beta.  
"What about me? She's my sister" Cain snapped then walked out with Cora chasing after him to calm him down. Isaac walked out after that, following the scent of citrus shampoo, following Jaimee.

"That was everyone? Who's who?" Brooke asked excitedly, she had just seen her fellow pack members and Derek's pack. She had met Derek the first time Jaimee had gone to meet him, she had been the one to scope out who was around and that it was safe.  
"Brooke, just stop; That's the first time I've seen any of them in three months and it hurts to see them so broken. They hate me" Jaimee cried grabbing a pillow and sitting on the couch to have a cry. She had been crying a lot more since finding out that she was pregnant and she hated it. There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it" Brooke grumbled before Jaimee could ask then walked to the front door. Isaac was on the other side, he looked nervous.  
"Hi, can I talk to Jaimee?" he asked. Brooke didn't reply, she just opened the door and moved aside. He walked in and instantly spotted Jaimee's dark hair falling down the back of the lounge. He smiled then walked over to her and sat next to his girlfriend.  
"Isaac" Jaimee smiled. She hadn't expected him, or well, anyone.  
"Hey" he smiled back then kissed her cheek. He noticed Brooke scoff and walk upstairs.  
"Isaac, I'm so sorry. I should've-" Jaimee started.  
"No. I understand that you couldn't" Isaac told her. He was okay with her lying to him, because she was alive and with him.  
"There's something else" Jaimee whispered playing with her hands. Isaac watched her with curiosity. She looked back up at him. "I'm pregnant" she told him quietly.  
"What? Who?" Isaac asked in shock.  
"I'm pregnant. The baby's yours" she said, watching his expression. She saw the mixed emotions in his eyes. "The night in the cubby, we..." she stopped when she noticed him smile.  
"We're having a baby" he grinned. "We're having a baby" he grinned like a lunatic and held Jaimee close. She hugged him back and they sat like that for hours; talking, smiling and laughing while discussing baby names.

Cain stood outside the house he had seen Isaac walked into and stared blankly. His sister was pregnant. She had slept with Isaac. She had slept with this loser and then faked her death while she was pregnant then came back to have her boyfriend back and a baby on the way. He was not happy. He wanted to go back in time and change the current present, he wanted his innocent baby sister back.

**_So I need name ideas. So far I like: Indie, Luna and Hanna for a girl but I don't know any good boys names! I want to know though; do you prefer a boy or girl when Jaimee has the baby? I know I prefer a girl but I want your opinion. _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning from the Dead

**_Nobody told me whether or not they'd prefer a boy or girl or any names! The more reviews, the faster I will write :) I love this chapter! I hope you do to. I have started writing a Vampire Diaries FanFic that I will put up soon and it only has half a chapter so far.  
~Brittney_**

Jaimee stood with Isaac out the front of school. It was going to be difficult to insert herself back into the lives of the people she had left behind and to show them how she had changed. She was now more careful, to protect her baby. Jaimee was yet to take a step from where she stood with Isaac when Derek appeared in front of them.  
"Hey, can we talk?" Derek asked slightly out of breath. Isaac looked to Jaimee who shrugged.  
"Sure, I can't see why not" she said. Isaac looked back at Derek. This man had kept his girlfriend and baby from him.  
"Did you know?" Jaimee turned to Isaac, who didn't even realise he had asked his question out loud.  
"What?" Derek asked in confusion.  
"The baby" Isaac whispered, he was in la-la land. Jaimee clicked her fingers in front of his face, he bangles jingling when her wrist moved.  
"What baby?" Derek looked at Jaimee whose eyes widened in shock and fear. Derek didn't know, but now he did. "Wait, you're pregnant?" Derek asked in shock. Jaimee sighed then nodded.  
"Nobody else knows. It was just Brooke and I that knew, I told Isaac last night. My brother doesn't even know" Jaimee told the two boys. Isaac looked back up at her and shook off whatever it was that was wrong.  
"I thought that Derek knew, since he knew you were alive" Isaac told her apologetically. He felt bad.  
"He only knew because he can act, he had finished grieving my fake death and I needed a level head to help me plan the attack on Deucalion" Jaimee explained. Derek sighed.  
"You two better get into school" Derek said to the young couple. Isaac nodded then started to walk away but Jaimee stayed where she was causing Isaac to stop in his place.  
"What is it?" he asked his pregnant girlfriend.  
"Derek, you can't tell anyone about me being pregnant. Promise me" she begged. Derek nodded.  
"I promise" he smiled then walked away leaving Jaimee standing on the field with Isaac alone.

Julie stood at the back of the dance class when she saw Jaimee walk in.  
"Kellie?" the teacher asked. Jaimee's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"No, it's Jaimee. I left three months ago and now I'm back" she explained to the teacher. This was going to be a weird lesson. Jaimee walked up to Julie and smiled, it was awkward to see her after trying to kill her 'murderer'. She _did_ die. Julie heard her heart stop.  
"How did you come back from the dead?" Julie asked, she wasn't particularly nice about asking either.  
"I had Peter put holy oil in the water, when I got shocked I drank a mouthful. The wolf in me healed me from it though and I compelled Peter to forget about our plan" her friend tried to explain. Ms Arian was staring at them.  
"Girls, if you are going to talk then could you please get out of my class" the teacher groaned. Julie had become closer with the teacher since the death of her friend so Ms Arian was nicer to her.  
"Sorry Corralie" Jaimee smiled then covered her mouth quickly. Only 'Kellie' knew the teacher's first name and she had slipped up. Julie looked at her confused.  
"How did you-" the teacher was cut off by the bell for English. _Thank God_ Jaimee thought to herself.  
"Saved by the bell" Julie asked with a smirk. She had noticed the slip-up to. As Jaimee attempted to walk out of the door the teacher grabbed her arm gently.  
"Are you Kellie?" she asked with kindness in her voice. Jaimee looked at her best friend and nodded.  
"I used an alias so my friends and family wouldn't find me. I had to protect them" Jaimee stated. Corralie let her arm go and sighed.  
"Who from?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Deucalion and his pack" Jaimee whispered after looking out for Ethan and Aiden. Julie was stunned. Had Jaimee just told their dance teacher about werewolves?  
"DO you need my help to take him out?" the teacher asked turning to pack up her own dance stuff.  
"We're good. I'll call you if I need you" Jaimee sighed then walked out after giving the teacher a hug.

On the way to the girls' lockers Julie grabbed Jaimee's arm.  
"You told our teacher about werewolves?" she hissed in pure anger. Jaimee dragged her to the locker before answering her best friend.  
"Arian is Welsh for silver, her family are hunters" Jaimee told her friend.  
"That's worse" Julie growled throwing her hands up in defeat.  
"Her family killed her husband and she saved me from myself. She found me in a ditch on the side of the road and brought me to her house to heal. She wouldn't hurt me" Jaimee reassured her. Julie sighed then went back to focussing on what she needed for English. Julie, however, wasn't in Jaimee's class, but Isaac, Allison, Stiles, Boyd and Scott were.

Isaac was walking back to school through the lacrosse field during his free period before English when he noticed someone following him. He turned and dropped his backpack, preparing to fight with who he could sense was a werewolf. He took a whiff of the air, trying to discern who it was by scent.  
"Cain?" Isaac asked in shock, he stood upright and blinked a few times. Cain walked up to him and Isaac watched him curiously, something felt wrong about the way Cain was circling him. Isaac turned with Cain, making sure his back wasn't to the stronger wolf.  
"You slept with my sister" Cain growled, his eyes flashed blue and Isaac stepped back in fear. He needed Jaimee to stop her brother, Cain was mad at him for sleeping with his little sister.  
"Cain, calm down" Isaac begged, he could see that nothing would stop him now.  
"She's different, she's not _Jaimee_ anymore. You took away my sister's innocence and now she's going to have your bastard baby" Cain snapped. Isaac flinched then growled. How _dare_ Cain call his unborn baby a bastard. He lunged forwards and tackled Cain to the ground, laying in the punches as he growled at the older wolf. He heard someone calling his name and looked up to see Brooke, Jaimee's beta. He stood up and walked away without turning back. Brooke ran after him, trying to find out what happened.  
"Isaac, what happened?" Brooke asked. She was a few steps behind Isaac but she could outpace him if she tried. He turned to face her as they reached the steps to get to the main school block.  
"Why the hell do you care Brooke?" he snapped, this beta was a snob to Jaimee's first pack and he didn't like her at all for it.  
"Because I care about you" Brooke smiled as she rested her hand n Isaac's cheek. He swatted her hand away and growled at her.  
"I. Love. Jaimee" Isaac stated. Brooke glared at him before scoffing and walking away. Isaac sighed, thankful that the snobby beta had left. He turned and walked to English to see his girlfriend. Jaimee stood where she was, she had just seen and heard everything. She walked towards the field where Brooke had headed with rage written all over her face.

**_So, how was it? What do you think of Brooke and what do you think will happen next? I know already and I think you'll like it. Next chapter will hopefully be up later today, I'm in a writing mood so I'll do chapter 3 now. _**


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken Brooke

**_Here's the Brooke chapter!_**

Brooke sat down on the grass and cried. She never got the guy, she never was treated as a girl because she was a wolf and a _beta_. She jumped to her feet when she heard Jaimee behind her. She wiped her face with her hand and forced a smile.  
"Hey" she greeted her Alpha and friend. Jaimee looked pissed off. Jaimee grabbed Brooke by her hair and threw her to the ground.  
"I want you out of my house by tomorrow night" Jaimee growled. Brooke gasped as she felt a tear. She knew what it was, she had felt it before. It was the tear of a beta from its Alpha. She had felt it before, when her boyfriend had given her the boot. Kicked her to the curb and left her for dead when the Alphas came to try and kill her to make themselves stronger.  
"Jaimee, please. I won't go near him again, I swear" she begged, she couldn't lose another Alpha to her desires. She had feelings for Isaac, both of them did. Brooke was willing to drop it to stay with her Alpha. Jaimee shook her head.  
"Find another Alpha" Jaimee snapped and walked away leaving Brooke laying on the ground, crying. She was now an omega and had nobody.

Scott was walking to the field for lacrosse practice when he heard the sobs of a wolf. He spotted a brunette on the ground and panicked. Was it Jaimee? He ran over to her and noticed it was Jaimee's newbie.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked kneeling down by Brooke. She sat up and looked at the boy sitting in front of her.  
"Jaimee kicked me out of her pack" Brooke told him while wiping a tear from her cheek onto her sleeve. Scott was confused, why would Jaimee do that? Might as well ask.  
"Why?"

"Because I told Isaac I care for him, I was flirting and I'll admit it. But he's so cute, I couldn't help it" Brooke blurted out then covered her mouth with her hand.  
"You can stay with me. Until you get back on your feet" Scott told her then helped her to her feet. He walked her back to the main hall but stopped, he was already twenty minutes late to English. "I've got class" he told her. She nodded.  
"I'm fine, thanks Scott" Brooke smiled then watched as he walked to his classroom. Brooke watched him as he sat beside Stiles and behind Isaac.

Faith was standing by her locker listening to Stiles and Scott chatting in his English class when she saw Scott and Brooke together and she sighed. Faith walked up to Brooke and stopped when she was about a metre from her.  
"Don't start Faith. Jaimee just kicked me out of your pack and her house" Brooke groaned in annoyance. Faith was taken aback. Was their Jaimee really back?  
"She did?" Faith smiled excitedly. She had to find Lana and tell her the good news!  
"I know you don't like me but can you at least feel slightly sorry for me? This is not the first time someone has ditched me like this" Brooke snapped. She turned and walked away, trying to be strong was difficult. She thought back to the day her eyes changed from yellow to blue.

_Brooke was walking home from the movies with her boyfriend when she noticed the moon was almost up.  
"I need to get home" she said to her boyfriend as she ran towards her house. She could hear her boyfriend following her.  
"Brooke" her boyfriend called out. She ignored him and kept running. Brooklyn didn't have many places for a werewolf but it did have good streets for losing someone behind you. She turned a corner and ran. The moon hit her just as she reached the old skate park, she howled and turned when she heard footsteps. He showed fear the second he saw her yellow eyes and claws. She snarled and ran at him. The next morning she woke up covered in blood and sat up. Lachlan was dead next to her. She loved him and killed him. Her eyes felt sore and she blinked a few times. She looked at her reflection on the bike rack and saw blue eyes._

Jaimee heard the entire conversation between Brooke and Scott and Faith and Brooke. She felt an instant pang of guilt. Her hormones had made her lash out. She looked at Faith in the doorway and nodded. Faith knew this was the sign to go and find her.

Faith and Lana were looking for Brooke when they heard a howl of pain. They ran for the forest edge and stopped in their tracks when they did. They saw a brunette girl, the same age as Derek. She had a beauty spot under her left eye.  
"Who are you?" Faith asked glancing at her sister for any sign.  
"Does that howl belong to one of yours?" the girl asked pointing over her shoulder towards the sound of the howl. Lana nodded. Faith and her twin edged around the other girl and into the woods.  
"Brooke" Lana called.  
"Brooke, come out" Faith yelled out, her voice echoed. The two turned and fell on their rear ends when they saw Chris Argent behind them.  
"Girls, aren't you meant to be at school?" he asked with a smile that freaked them out. They scrambled to their feet and brushed themselves off.  
"Yes sir, we had a free period and went to find our friend. She's Jaimee's new beta" Faith smiled innocently. Chris watched them for any sign of them lying.  
"I'm looking for a beta that killed someone" he told the two.  
"The code" Lana noted and looked to her sister. If he went after them then they could take him out.  
"I suggest you leave, or you may get caught in the crossfire" the Argent warned. The two nodded and scampered off following the howl.

The two of them reached Brooke and saw that she was in a circle of mountain ash. Trapped.  
"Hello girls" the twins turned to see the girl from the edge of the woods.  
"Let her go" Lana begged. She could see the fear in Brooke's eyes as the omega touched the edge of the mountain ash and got bounced back. She yelped and looked to the twins again.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Faith growled. The girl stopped in front of Kali, Deucalion and the mega Alpha who appeared in the open space. Everyone turned to hear new footsteps running towards them. Jaimee appeared with Julie, Isaac, Scott and Boyd. Jaimee looked shocked and surprised at the girl she saw in front of her.  
"Paige" Jaimee breathed in shock. The girl; Paige smiled.  
"Hey adoptive Hale" she greeted.

**_Hehehehehe! Cliffhanger! How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pains of the Past

I want a girl, I like Luna! :)  
~ .rosie

I have names picked out already so you'll have to wait and see. I have picked first and middle names and I actually scrapped a mini chapter about Stella having a vision of the future; namely Jaimee and Isaac's baby. It had the names :)  
~B

Update soon and I can't wait to see what happens with Paige  
~TTFshaunmichael

I saw episode 8 and LOVED it and Paige. I wanted a little tension between the characters too so you'll have to see what happens there.  
~B

i have a feeling that im not going to like Brooke. i can't wait til the whole baby reveal, i hope its a girl! Luna sounds like a good name for a child of werewolfs lol  
~danielscarfmanxx

Broken Brooke was my favourite chapter so far and as for the baby reveal, it will be a surprise. As for the name Luna; that's the reason I like it :)  
~B

I think maybe a boy would be cute cause isaac can have a real close connection to his son but a girl wuld be cool too to see how protective isaac can be. But can you update soon PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :)  
~teenwolfloverrrr

That's what I was thinking about, do I want boy or girl? You will find out soon though. Jaimee's mum is an Angel if anyone remembers and Angels can see the future. I try to update every second or third day but I also have school so be patient :)  
~B

**_These were the easiest reviews to reply to. I'm going to start replying to reviews as you can see above. If you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask :) Okay, new chapter. Here we go!_**

* * *

Brooke was terrified, but she could see the shock and joy mixed on Jaimee's face. These two knew each other. Julie looked between Jaimee and Paige _Adoptive Hale?_ She repeated in her head. Jaimee took a step forwards.  
"Jaimee, be careful" Isaac warned taking a step with her. He wasn't losing Jaimee again. She glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head.  
"I know her Isaac. She's the first girl Derek ever loved, the reason his eyes were blue before he became an Alpha. He thought he killed her" Jaimee told her boyfriend then back at the now grown up Paige who took a step forwards to meet up with Jaimee in the middle. Paige was excited and nervous, the Alphas wanted to hurt Derek by killing her in front of him but Kali had warned her and the two had become close since Paige first turned and joined Ennis.

"Paige, what are you doing here? We thought you were dead" Jaimee asked in shock. Her hands were extended subconsciously, she wanted to hug her former friend.  
"Jaimee I know. I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you, or Derek" Paige pleaded for understanding. Jaimee was in shock, Derek's eyes were blue from the guilt. Her mind flashed to her brother's blue eyes and she gasped. It was her, he felt guilty for leaving her when she was little. She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"What is it?" Isaac repeated to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled up at him quickly to show she was okay.  
"It doesn't matter. We need Brooke. Paige please, she's my beta" Jaimee pleaded. Paige looked over her shoulder at the Alphas and then sadly back at Jaimee.  
"I can't" she whispered as she turned her head away. Jaimee knew there was only one thing left to do...use her abilities. She had learned while being away that her powers were based around the elements; Earth, air, fire and water. She stomped her right foot and the ground split, leaving a line separating the circle that Brooke was trapped in and allowing her to step out. Brooke ran towards her Alpha but Deucalion ran forwards.  
"No" Jaimee screamed out at she ran towards Brooke. There was a loud crack as Brooke's body hit the ground. Jaimee slid by her and lifted Brooke's head onto her lap, stroking her black curls from her face. "Brooke" she whispered with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind that signalled a vision, she'd never had one before.

_Jaimee and Isaac stood out the front of a school with two four year old children with dark brown curls and blue eyes.  
"Harlow, make sure your brother stays in control. Be his anchor like uncle Cain was for me. Okay sweetie?" Jaimee said as she knelt by her daughter. The little girl nodded and grabbed her brother's hand.  
"Let's go Shauny" the little girl told her brother._

Jaimee snapped back into reality and rested a hand on her growing belly, twins! She looked over her shoulder at Isaac and didn't see the attack coming from Kali.  
"Jaimee" Isaac gasped as he ran to her. Her head didn't hit the ground though. Everyone jumped as Derek caught Jaimee and rested her gently on the ground. He turned to Paige and the other Alphas.  
"Paige, why are you doing this?" Derek cried out. Paige couldn't speak, she just stood there in shock. He was here, the Alpha's were going to kill her now. Something flashed out the corner of Derek's eye and he jumped when he realised it was an arrow. Another arrow was shot that hit Paige in the shoulder. The Alphas ran and Derek rushed to his first love and Isaac ran to Jaimee. Lana, Faith, Scott and Boyd started running back towards the school but didn't notice an upset and disappointed Julie stay behind and watch Derek as he carried his girl back to the apartment.  
"Come on Julie, let's go" Isaac called out as he slipped out of view. Julie nodded and ran after him.

**_Okay so the names are Harlow Luna Lahey and Shaun Derek Lahey. Harlow sounds similar-ish to Hale and Luna because of the fact that they are werewolves. Shaun after the writer who has been following and reviewing my story since 'How to Live and Love as an Alpha' and you can guess where Derek comes from. How do you like it? I know it's short but I wanted to update before bed and I'm exhausted so it's short and crappy but I'll do a better update on Sunday.  
~B_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Does Safe Exist?

Okay this was nice , but I think that jaimee should lose the baby because the will create more drama. And I also feel like they are too young to be parents , plus they have enough to deal with . But I do love your stories and keep it up  
~BriancyyD

I was halfway through writing this chapter when I saw your review. You have valid points about the baby that I agree with and you'll see in the chapters ahead that I have a plan :) I always think two moves ahead. Thanks for the review :)  
~Brittney

**_Sorry for the late update, I didn't realise I'd be so busy this past weekend! This has an M rating for this chapter just in case, there is a bloody death towards the end. Anyways, onwards we go!_**

* * *

Jaimee woke up in her bed and sat up, she winced as a sharp pain hit her side. She looked around and saw Isaac asleep on a makeshift couch that he must have done up while she was unconscious. Her mind instantly went to Brooke, was she alive? She heard faint talking downstairs and listened in.  
"How do we tell her though? If someone were to tell me that then I'd be a broken wreck" she heard the voice of Cora say. Her eyes widened in shock. Brooke was dead! She tried to use the bedside table to stand but she yelped in pain, not being able to put any pressure on her left side. She tried again but fell in a heap on the floor which startled Isaac awake. He ran to her and helped her back to her feet. The door opened and Derek and Cora came in. Jaimee looked at them with her eyes full of pain and fear. What was causing the pain?  
"What's going on? Is Brooke okay?" she asked. Isaac helped her sit on her bed and then looked up at Derek. How could he break the news to Jaimee when he was still in shock himself.  
"Brooke's fine" Derek told her with a heavy sigh. Jaimee looked at him confused before the realisation hit her. It wasn't Brooke that they had to tell her about...  
"No" Jaimee breathed. Isaac took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles.  
"I'm sorry Jaimee, none of us can hear any heartbeats other than our own" Derek said. Jaimee pulled Isaac to her so she could cry on his shoulder.

Lana was walking to the old house that Jaimee's pack had originally shared to find Cain. He needed to know what happened. She stopped when she heard leaves crunch, she turned around but saw nothing. Something felt wrong. She turned back towards the house and ran full speed ahead.  
"Cain" she called out. She saw a light turn on in the house, she'd been heard. A howl erupted through the trees and Lana turned to see how close any wolves were when she tripped over a tree root. She fell on her face and flipped onto her back to see if anyone was nearby.  
"Lana" Cain called to her. She turned to face him and the look on her face told the story of what was about to happen to the older twin of Jaimee's pack.

Jaimee felt a sharp pain in her heart and gasped, pulling herself away from Isaac to see Cora. They both shared the same expression. Faith came running into the room.  
"Lana left about an hour ago to find your brother, they're the only two that aren't here" she told her Alpha. She was more than just afraid, this was the other piece of herself. Jaimee nodded for them to go ahead. She still could only barely stand. Derek walked back outside to his pack and shook Boyd to wake him up.  
"Lana's missing, the others are going to find her. I'm staying here with Jaimee, Brooke, Paige and Isaac" he told the beta. Boyd jumped to his feet and followed the other betas out.

Cain jumped out the way of the striking wolf and tackled the giant wolf down to the ground. There was a loud crunch as Ethan and Aiden hit the ground, now separated. Cain rushed at a now standing Aiden and got thrown into a tree. Ethan and Aiden merged again and ran at Cain only to get knocked backwards by Cora and Faith. Boyd and Julie ran up behind Cora and Faith to back them up but Faith spotted her sister on the ground behind the mega wolf and ran for her, only to get knocked on her ass. Boyd ran at the wolf and got knocked back too. Ethan and Aiden then ran, knowing they were outnumbered.  
"we didn't do it" the wolf told them before running.

Faith crawled over to her mangled and bloody sister. Her hair was a tangled matte of blood and her stomach had been clawed open, her intestines wasn't inside her anymore and her face was unrecognisable. She layed by her dead sister and cried, nobody had the heart to pull Faith away.

Night time hit and Faith had locked herself in her room after having a long cry with Jaimee, Cora and Julie. The girls had been together since the beginning and now Faith had lost her twin. She glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, her sister had been gone for four hours and she couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Paige heard a clunk come from one of the bedrooms and jogged upstairs. She listened out and heard a weird sound coming from one of the rooms. She tried the doorknob but it was locked, she stepped back then kicked the door down. She looked around the room and screamed when she saw a beautiful blond dangling from the fan on a rope. Paige was still frozen in place when Julie came in and gasped before using her claws to cut Faith down from the roof. The blond landed with a thud and Julie immediately started CPR...

**_Okay so I had to put the ending here to tease you all :) So now Lana is dead and her twin just tried to commit suicide! What do you think will happen? They got to Faith pretty quickly though...you'll have to wait and see _**


	6. Chapter 6 - Survival

Now I'm sad and waiting for the next update  
~TTFshaunmichael

Don't be sad, this has been planned for a while. This is going to be the turning point of the story though so I hope everyone keeps reading! :)

**_This is the beginning of the turning point of the story, are you ready? Here's Chapter 6 – Survival!_**

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Julie counted as she did compressions. Faith shot upwards with a gasp and began coughing. Julie breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Paige. "Call an ambulance" she told her. Paige nodded and ran out of the room.

Stiles was spinning on his office chair waiting for Scott to go on Skype to chat when his phone rang, it was Jaimee.  
"Hello" he answered. He could hear the buzz of the hospital in the background.  
"I'm at the hospital, it's Faith" she said. Those few words got him up and out of his seat. He jumped to his feet and ran for the door, grabbing his keys on the way.  
"What happened?" he asked as he turned on the engine for his car.  
"Lana was killed and Faith tried to kill herself. Julie found her and she's alive, but in hospital" Jaimee explained. Stiles didn't care about the speed limit anymore, he put the pedal to the floor.

Stiles walked to the front desk but Melissa had answered his question before he had asked.  
"Room 209" she told him. He nodded and jogged for the room, his father was talking to the blond girl in the room. He took a deep breath to compose himself before entering the room. Faith looked over to him and felt an instant pang of guilt, she had just tried to kill herself after knowing full well that Stiles had lost his mother and Boyd and Lana as well. She looked back to the Sheriff.  
"Can we have a minute please?" she asked. She looked so sad, how could he say no? He nodded.  
"Five minutes, we need to get the rest of your statement" he told her then he walked out of the room, only stopping to give his son a pat on the shoulder. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and spotted the fading purple bruise on her neck. He knew that she would have to go through a psych exam before she would be released. He grabbed Faith's hand gently and kissed her forehead.  
"What happened?" he asked, searching her eyes for some sort of answer. She just looked lost though; lost and broken.  
"Ethan and Aiden killed her. They say they didn't but we saw them there by her dead body. She looked so..." Faith couldn't finish, her heart hurt and her voice cracked. The tears began flowing and Stiles could do nothing but hold her. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair, allowing her to grieve her lost sister.

Cora and Julie walked down the halls and spotted Sheriff Stilinski and looked at each other, the Sheriff would benefit from knowing what was really going on. Through the window Julie saw Faith crying into Stiles' shoulder and that his father was watching the two with a pained expression. He had lost his wife and he was watching his son interact with his first girlfriend, he loved her and she had tried to kill herself. The two girls walked to the doorway and knocked on the open door. Stiles looked up.  
"Hey, we just wanted to see how Faith was holding up" Julie said to the two. Faith forced a smile.  
"I'll live" she told them then chuckled at herself. She'll live being said after trying to commit suicide. Stiles stood up and pointed over his shoulder to the door.  
"I'm gonna go talk to my dad. He should know the truth" he said to the girls. Julie nodded and Cora started to follow Stiles.  
"What? He may want proof" she grumbled when he gave her a questioning look.

Stiles followed his dad to the front desk.  
"What did you see the night of the banquet when Scott saved Deaton?" Stiles asked his father. They had tried to have this discussion before but Stiles didn't have backup.  
"Nothing" the Sheriff replied.  
"Dad you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash" Stiles told him.  
"I don't know what I saw" Sheriff Stilinski said.  
"You saw something that you can't explain" Stiles told his father again, trying to convince him of the existence of werewolves.  
"Stiles, I've seen a lot of things that I can't explain in this town, that doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following" his father argued. Stiles was shocked and saddened.  
"Dad, another teacher's gonna die if you don't start listening to me" Stiles begged. His father turned to face him again.  
"I'm listening. I've been listening" the Sheriff yelled. Everyone turned to look at the arguing pair.  
"You just don't believe" Stiles said. His father started to say something but decided against it. He turned to leave. "Mum would've believed me" stiles told his father and walked away leaving Cora to follow after him.  
"You should've let me show him" Cora grumbled. Stiles turned to face her.  
"In front of the whole hospital staff?" Stiles yelled. Cora flinched, not expecting him to snap at her like that. He saw her expression and let his arms drop to his sides. "Sorry" he said then walked back to Faith's room.

Julie and Faith were talking calmly in the room when there was a knock at the door, it was Sheriff Stilinski.  
"My son says the two of you are werewolves and that you can prove it" he said to the two girls. He had a look of guilt on him and Julie had heard why.  
"He played the guilt card" Julie told Faith who nodded.  
"Julie will show you" Faith told her boyfriend's father. Julie stood up, closed the door and the blinds of the room then turned to the Sheriff. She felt the power rush through her and heard the Sheriff gasp.  
"He was right" the man realised and then ran out the door to find his son.

_**So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Who Draws the Line

I thought it was gonna be like the episode so glad it was not haha it's good can't wait till the update  
~TTFshaunmichael

Glad for the good feedback! I didn't want it to be like the episode so :)  
~Brit

awh stiles & faith, yay she survives. I was hoping to see more Jaimee/Isaac though.  
~danielscarfmanxx

Glad you like Jaimee but the arc in the story needed the previous chapter to be focussed on Faith. There will be more Jaimee/Isaac soon :) Thanks for the feedback!  
~Brit

I loved it :)  
~ .rosie

Thanks! :)  
~Brit

**_At the end of each chapter I'm going to start having an episodic thing with 'next on Coming Home to Darkness' (or CHtD). Enjoy chapter 7 – Who draws the Line Between Good and Bad! :)_**

* * *

Jaimee sat up in bed with a start. Something was wrong. She was still upset over losing her baby...or babies but she knew she had to move on or the Alpha pack would realise they were weak at the moment. As it was, Faith was a weakness by being in hospital separated from the group. She got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a singlet with a hoodie then slipped on a pair of canvas shoes before running out the door to see Faith in the hospital.

Faith heard a thump at the window and sat upright, Stiles was asleep in the waiting room because visiting hours were over but Melissa McCall had allowed him to stay overnight. She looked to the window and saw Ethan, the lighter and friendlier of the twins. He slipped into the window and walked to the bed.  
"You said you didn't kill Lana, what do you mean? I saw you there by her body" she asked the Alpha.  
"Aiden and I wanted to talk to Lana, to try and convince her to join us. So we could train you and your sister to combine bodies like Aiden and I do. You'd be able to become part of our pack and be an Alpha like us" Ethan explained. Faith looked out to the sleeping form of Stiles then back at Ethan.  
"Is the offer still on the table for me to join the Alpha pack?" Faith asked. She watched Ethan, unsure of whether or not they now thought she was a liability to any pack.  
"Deucalion told me to tell you that if you still wanna join the pack that you can; but only if you kill one of your own, someone strong to prove yourself to us. It doesn't have to be Jaimee and it will only be one of them" Ethan promised. Faith looked at Stiles once again and noticed Cora shaking him awake, Jaimee was behind her. Cora turned back to face the two in the hospital room and her jaw dropped. She noticed Jaimee turned and quickly nodded.  
"I'm in" she nodded and Ethan left before anyone could grab him. Jaimee, Cora and Stiles came in and stared at her.  
"Why was he in here?" Jaimee asked. Faith shook her head.  
"I don't know. He didn't get a chance to say anything, you got here before he could try anything" she lied to her pack and boyfriend. She had to try and protect her friends from what she had to do next. The wolf she was the least close to out of Jaimee's pack was going to be killed soon, by her own hands.

Isaac rolled over and flopped his arm across the bed, expecting to drape his arm across Jaimee's waist but it hit the mattress with a quiet _knock_. He opened his eyes and sat up, wiping his eyes. Jaimee wasn't there. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jaimee's number.  
"Hey, sorry I left without saying anything. I needed to see Faith" Isaac sighed upon hearing her voice and smiled.  
"It's fine. Is she okay?" he replied.  
"Yeah, Ethan came to see her but he left when we got there. Melissa is releasing her to come home with us now" Jaimee informed her boyfriend.  
"Okay. I love you" he smiled. Jaimee grinned, being more awake than Isaac before replying.  
"I love you too. Bye" she said then hung up.

Faith was getting irritated, everyone was babying her. She wanted to walk home but Jaimee, Cora and Stiles insisted on getting her home safe. They were all squished in Stiles' jeep and now she was getting a chaperone to her bed and even getting tucked in by Stiles.  
"I'm not five" she snapped. Stiles frowned at her then started to walk away.  
"I love you Faith, I just want you to be safe. There's not much I can do to help, I'm not supernatural like you" he whispered over his shoulder. Faith felt bad.  
"Stiles" she sighed sitting up. He stopped and turned to her at the door. "I'm sorry. I just, I'm still an independent and a werewolf. I can handle myself" she reminded him. He sighed then walked back to her and sat on the end of the bed.  
"It's okay" he told her then leaned forwards and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Faith jumped out of bed at around midnight and slipped on her sneakers. She tiptoed through the house and hoped no one would hear her or follow her while she killed a member of her own pack. She opened the front door and ran to the house of the wolf in her pack that she hated the most, the one that hadn't saved her sister while she was getting murdered in front of his house. She got to the house and slipped inside an open window, the one she knew was broken into staying open. The floorboard creaked and she looked up to see the wolf she was about to try and kill.  
"What are you doing here Faith? I told you all I know about the night we found your sister dead" the blue eyed wolf told her. The guilt in his voice was obvious. She growled and ran at him. He ducked and she fell into the wall. She turned into a punch and then fell to her knees. She was on the losing end. Faith swiped his feet from under him and he fell. She straddled him and raised her claws, bringing them down for a final strike.  
"Goodbye Cain" she growled. She swiped her claws down and felt the tearing of flesh and the snap of bones as she ripped him apart. Little did she know there was a smiling wolf watching her, proud of his newest pack member.

**_How was it? It's been planned for a while. How do you think this will impact the packs?_**

* * *

_Next on Coming Home to Darkness...  
After Faith's decision to swap packs, she'll have to choose where her loyalties lie; is she with the Alphas just for information on her sister or because she's joined the dark side?  
How will the pack react when they find out about Faith's choice?  
A new relationship will blossom from the loss of two wolves..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Secrets

*gasps* I'm glad this doesnt exactly follow the episodes, cant wait for the next update!  
~danielscarfmanxx

FanFiction to me is about creating your own ideas, I needed some aspects of the show so I did have the prequel to this story have up to 'Currents' in some form but now it's spun off to my own imagination. I have a few chapters already written to put up. Sorry for the delay!  
~B

Whoa Faith going dark side  
~TTFshaunmichael

Unexpected hey? You'll have to wait and see what she does and why she did it, there is a reason for everything :)  
~B

Cant wait for the next chapter!  
~ .rosie

Me neither! I feel like all of you do when I read it over, it's so much fun to write as well :)  
~B

I loved this chapter 3 as soon as I read beauty spot under her left eye I knew who it was! Im so excited to see how this is all gonna !  
Tear :_( Not Cain!

~allthingssupernatural22

If you think any of the chapters so far are wild get ready for the rollercoaster ride to continue, I have so many plans and some are so evil! I've told one of my friends my plan and she was like 'you are so cruel' :) I totally am when it comes to stories!  
~B

**_Sorry for the delay! It was my Aunt's surprise party this past weekend and I was forced into helping set up. Not only that but My Aunt's sister and her daughter came over and I had to keep my little four year old cousin company. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have started the next sequel as well, I love writing for Jaimee that much! This story will hopefully get to chapter 30 before it ends, my muse is still sprinkling her magic dust :) Enough with my rant, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the weekend ~Brittney_**

* * *

Jaimee sat up with a start, she felt her heart shattering as she did when a pack member died. She could feel which one it was too, her brother. She got up and turned the light on to wake Isaac, she knew the rest of her pack felt it too. They were all at the door to her room waiting in their PJs. She did a head count.  
"Where's Faith?" she asked. Everyone looked around but Julie came closer to her.  
"She left about an hour ago, she looked pissed" she told her friend. Jaimee nodded then returned her focus to her pack.  
"We're going now" she told them and turned on her heels to run for her brother's house in the woods.

Faith could hear the thud of her packs' heartbeats and looked around in a panic. There was blood everywhere and she was covered in it, she had just killed Jaimee's brother. She spotted Kali and Deucalion watching her and looked at them pleadingly for help. Kali walked into the room and shoved her hands inside Cain's mangled body, covering herself in his blood.  
"Scratch me, make it believable then lay on the ground" Kali instructed. Faith did as she was told and lied by the door. "Welcome to the pack" Kali smiled and then kicked Faith in the gut.

Jaimee heard a deafening scream and noticed the open door, she could smell fresh blood and then saw Kali kicking Faith who looked down and out for the count. Julie, Cora and Paige ran to help Faith but Isaac stood by a shocked and upset Jaimee. She had now lost Lana, Hope and Cain. Jaimee could smell the blood coming off Faith, Cain's blood. She put the pieces together, she had smelt the blood the night Lana was murdered and she knew who the killer was all along. Her brother looked and acted like the innocent bystander but he was the murderer and now Faith had come to get revenge. Jaimee let a single tear slip before she ran over to Kali and yanked tightly on her hair.  
"I suggest you get out of here and take your new little recruit with you" Jaimee warned, her voice full of anger and pure hatred towards the Alpha pack who had taken so much from her. Julie and Cora looked between Kali, Faith and Jaimee in confusion. Paige knew though, she had been the one to witness the murder and had sent the twins to take the fall for the young blonde's death. Jaimee saw the recognition in Paige's eyes and was immediately upset with her. The two had been friends once and now this girl was unrecognisable to her. She was upset but now she was hurt. Not only did her once BFF turn against her but her pack had turned into chaos. Jaimee stormed out of the house and ran to the one place she knew her pack wouldn't find her; the cubby. Isaac looked around the crowded room and then jogged out of the house after Jaimee.

Jaimee heard footsteps coming up the tree to the cubby and wiped her eyes, it would only be Isaac but she didn't want him to see her cry. She saw the top of Isaac's head pop up and she forced a smile.  
"Hey" she whispered. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
"Let it out, you can't just bottle it up anymore. You've lost your brother, two of your best friends and now you've forced one of your closest friends out of the pack" Isaac said to Jaimee, he didn't understand why, he hadn't smelt the blood.  
"Faith killed Cain. I could smell it on her, the fear, the anger, the bloodlust. She's one of them now" Jaimee said to him, she was starting to feel the tears well up again and this time she wasn't going to hide it.  
"Faith killed Cain? Why?" he asked in confusion. Jaimee looked him in the eye before continuing. How could she tell the love of her life that she knew her brother was a killer and that she had kept the secret that Cain had killed Lana.  
"He killed Lana" she whispered after a long silence. Isaac watched her as he let it sink in.  
"He killed her and you didn't say anything. You knew and you let Ethan and Aiden take the blame?" Isaac asked, he started backing away from Jaimee but thought against it. She needed him and she was trying to protect her brother, she had lost him once before and she didn't want to lose him again.  
"I'm sorry. He was my brother, what would you have done if you were me?" Jaimee asked with tear streaks running down her face. Isaac pulled her close and let her cry into him.  
"The exact same thing" he admitted.

Faith was confused and furious. How had Jaimee known that _she_ killed Cain? She looked at Kali who shrugged and ran in the direction of Deucalion. Faith had to decide now, was she part of the Alpha pack or part of Jaimee's chaotic and cursed pack? Faith looked at Julie, Cora and Paige.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered then ran after Kali. Cora stepped forwards, having known Faith the longest and Faith turned.  
"Don't go" she begged. "This pack is falling apart" Cora reminded her.  
"I have to know why they killed her…and you're right, this pack _is_ falling apart, I don't wanna be here when it hits rock bottom" Faith said to her friends. Paige shared a look with Faith and was curious, was Faith only in it for information on her sister or was it that she really didn't love her pack anymore. Jaimee would be the only one to know right now, she'd be the only one to feel the tear. The others were already weakened and hurt from what they had just witnessed to notice.

Cora didn't know why or how she ended up where she did but before she could figure it out, she was standing face to face with Stiles in his room.  
"Cora? What is it? What happened?" he asked rushing up to her and walking her to sit on his bed.  
"Faith, she's traded packs" she started to say. Stiles furrowed his brows before he realised who she had traded to.  
"The Alpha pack" he whispered. Cora nodded.  
"She killed Cain to seal the deal. He's dead, Cain's dead" she murmured. Stiles watched as she looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He didn't know what he was doing but suddenly he was kissing her. She was shocked at first but soon she was kissing him back. Whether it was because she felt a little pang of something for him or because she was upset and needed to feel something she didn't know. But in that moment she felt alive.

* * *

_**Next on Coming Home to Darkness:  
**__When Faith catches Stiles and Cora together how will she retaliate? And how is Jaimee's pack dealing with the losses of Cain and Faith? Will another person be killed in a fit of rage or will Jaimee and her pack get to her in time?_

**No spoilers on who the 'her' is 'cause I'm evil like that :)  
Enjoy the rest of your day!  
~Brittney**


	9. Snippit

"I tossed my diary across the room and let myself feel. I wasn't sure what I felt more of; anger or sadness. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door. I could heard Shaun calling out for me to stop but I knew the pack that did it. One of their betas, Cameron, had been asking me out for weeks. I ran into the woods and found Cam, I turned him to face me then punched him as hard as I could. He howled in pain and his pack came running. I was now surrounded."

_**So there's a snippet of the first chapter of 'Beacon Hills is Home' which is set in the next generation. The first chapter is called Disaster but it will not be posted until after the final chapter of this story. It is just a tiny taste of what is to come...**_

_**Chapter 9 of CHtD will be posted tomorrow after I get home from school.  
~Britt**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Love and Lust

Ah cliffhangers so evil  
~TTFshaunmichael

Hahaha yeah, I warned you :) There is a minor cliffhanger at the end of this chapter too...  
~ Britt

Woooo! My names Jaime too!  
~Jaiime95

Hi! I love the spelling of Jaimee and so I picked it. That and the fact that my best friend from primary school was named Jamie, he was cool and Jaimee is too. Thanks for writing in! :)  
~B

_**So couldn't help but update now because I'm so bored. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cora and Stiles jumped when the door opened revealing Sheriff Stilinski. It had been a week since they had first kissed and the Sheriff wasn't too shocked to see the two making out.  
"Sorry" he said as the two broke apart. "I have to go to work, there are microwave meals in the freezer" he told his son.  
"Okay, thanks Dad" Stiles said, trying to act cool. The Sheriff looked between his son and the youngest Hale.  
"I think you two should go out though" Mr Stilinski said, trying to make sure his son and this young girl wouldn't so something they'd later regret. Cora blushed and Stiles stumbled over his words.  
"Mr Stilinski-" Cora started.  
"Please, call me Jack" the Sheriff asked. Cora nodded.  
"Dad just go, please" Stiles begged. Jack nodded and walked out the door with a smirk. His son was in love.

Faith was training with Kali like she had been the last week, she landed a good kick to the gut and Kali put her hand out for a time out, Faith turned her back with a shrug but Kali tackled hr and held her down.  
"An opponent wouldn't give you a time out so don't give them one" she warned. Faith nodded and Kali helped her to her feet.  
"Can I take a break and go for a walk?" Faith asked. She wanted to go see Stiles, to explain herself to him. Kali looked to Deucalion who was watching them from the stairs.  
"You have an hour" he told the young blond. She nodded and ran for the front door in her sweats, not caring for looks when she only had an hour.

Cora and Stiles were cuddled up on the couch watching Star Trek Into Darkness when Cora leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She was enjoying the time she had with him, even if Derek didn't like them together. Nobody was ever good enough for her in Derek's eyes. Stiles smiled and then kissed her back. It turned into a make-out session and ended up with Cora straddling Stiles. He was nervous and excited. He really liked Cora and he had no reason to say no. Faith was dark side and Cora was a great girl; smart, beautiful and strong. They didn't notice the now golden eyes watching them from the kitchen window. Faith was furious, she felt betrayed and hurt. She ran back home and straight into Kali. The older woman saw her tears and pulled her to arm's length.  
"What happened?" she asked the crying blonde.  
"He, he cheated on me" Faith cried, she noticed the twins coming up to her. They looked mad.  
"That Stiles kid?" Aiden asked. His tone full of anger.  
"Anyone hurts one of ours and we retaliate" Deucalion told the pack. Faith looked up at him.  
"No, not him. Cora, get Cora" Faith pleaded. Kali watched her to allow the girl time to change her mind.

Jaimee and Isaac were back in the cubby trying to figure out a game plan to either get Faith back or remove her from the equation without killing her. Jaimee couldn't kill her and Isaac had never killed anyone before, nor did he ever want to. Jaimee heard a thud from the ground, she crawled to the entryway and looked down to see Derek with a stone in his hand ready to throw.  
"Derek, what are you doing here?" she hissed. She didn't know why but it felt necessary to hiss rather than shout.  
"Laura told me your secret hideout and I thought I should find you. Paige told me that she went back to the Alpha pack's place and overheard that they're going after Cora. I need your help" he shouted. Apparently he didn't feel the same about being quiet. Jaimee felt Isaac move beside her. Derek looked between them then pointed at Isaac. "Please don't tell me I interrupted something" he yelled. Jaimee and Isaac looked at each other before quickly answering.  
"No, no, no, no. We were just talking" they said together. Derek sighed in relief and watched as Jaimee jumped down the tree and landed gracefully on the autumn leaves below her. Derek laughed as Isaac jumped down, missed the flurry of leaves and landed on his stomach. Jaimee punched Derek's arm and helped Isaac to his feet. He brushed himself off and glared at Derek.  
"Let's go save my beta" she told the boys and left for Stiles' house.

Stiles and Cora were getting hot and heavy when there was a thud upstairs. Cora snapped her head towards the sound and Stiles watched her.  
"Upstairs" was all she said. She got to her feet and tiptoed to the stairs, Stiles was a step behind her. They both jumped when Cora's phone rang.  
"Cora, the Alphas are going to try and kill you. Get out of there" Derek shouted through the phone. Cora gulped and turned, pushing Stiles to run.  
"Go" she hissed. She could heard Derek panting as he ran. They were already on their way.

Faith heard the racing thump of heartbeats downstairs and the room smelt like the lovey dovey couple that were panting downstairs. She didn't want to know what they had done together or what they may be doing now. She heard the faint hiss of Cora telling Stiles to go. She looked to Kali and the twins and nodded for the plan to be put into place. She jumped out the window and landed outside the front door. Stiles fell into her when he opened the door and tried to stop running so suddenly. Cora skidded to a halt at the door and watched Faith with a mix of fear and sadness. They were closer than sisters once and now she had to let the thought flow; her former BFF was going to kill her. Faith ran a hand through Stiles short dark hair and smiled, she could smell the fear pulsating off of him.  
"So Cora, what's more important to you; your life or his?" Faith asked with a sly smirk. Cora looked between Stiles and Faith, unsure of what to do. She was a werewolf and could heal herself but she was terrified of dying, of pain in general. But she wasn't about to show fear. She raised her chin and stared back at the smiling beta that belonged to the Alpha pack. Little did Cora know that Faith had slipped a note into Stiles' back pocket.  
"Okay, I'll go with you" Cora breathed and walked over to the beta she once called a friend. Faith pushed Stiles back inside the house and dragged Cora by her hair back to her new home.

By the time Jaimee, Derek and Isaac got to Stiles' house the young teen was sitting on the couch reading a letter. He couldn't figure out what he felt now.

Stiles,  
I'm sorry I did what I did to Cain, but I have to find out what happened to Lana. She was my sister, my twin, my other half and she was murdered. The Alpha twins were there when she was killed and they may have information about what happened to her, why she died. I still love you, I always will. Please help Jaimee and the others to understand. I know you are the only one that can. With all my love and all my heart ~Faith xoxo

* * *

_**Next on CHtD:**_  
_Now that Jaimee, Stiles, Derek and Isaac know the reason behind Faith leaving will it be time for Jaimee to let out her brother's secret? Will her pack still trust her after allowing her brother to walk free when he killed their friend?_


	11. Chapter 10 - She Did It For a Reason

_I woke up for school but had to read this before heading out haha_  
_~TTFshaunmichael_

My only reviewer for this past chapter :'( I might just cry. Glad you are enjoying the story!  
~Britt

* * *

Jaimee could see the pain of Stiles' face as she made herself known to him. He looked up with tears threatening to fall and she sat next to him, pulling the letter from his grasp. She read it aloud and watched as Derek and Isaac realised what happened. _This is all my fault_, she thought to herself. If she had only told Faith what happened then none of this would've happened. Isaac noticed Jaimee lost in thought and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"We need to get Cora. I'll call Julie and get her to gather Paige, Boyd, Brooke and Scott" he told the room then left out the front to do as he said he would. Derek felt the uncomfortable silence the most; Jaimee and Stiles were lost in thought, feeling guilt over what had just transpired. He followed Isaac and dialled Peter's number.

Cora was thrown to the ground of the dark, damp basement floor. She yelped in pain but was soon bound and gagged by Kali.  
"What do you want?" Cora tried to call out but it sounded more like 'uhdyaont.' Faith smirked at her friend and knelt in front of her.  
"Payback's a bitch, bitch. You and Stiles shouldn't be together and now you won't be" she taunted. Cora watched her with caution, this Faith wasn't her friend, wasn't the girl who would dance with her before the full moon rose, laugh with her, have popcorn fights. This was the dangerous side of the twin.  
"Ungag her" Deucalion demanded. Kali nodded and pulled the gag down to leave as a loose tie around Cora's throat then stepped back.  
"What do you want?" Cora tried again. If she could find out what they wanted maybe she could give it to them and they'd let her go. Deucalion walked closer to her and squatted down.  
"What we want young wolf, is to have a true Alpha in our pack" he told her. Cora was confused, at first she thought Jaimee, but no, Deucalion ran her out of his house and didn't looked for her ever.  
"Scott" she breathed. "You know Scott will come for me because Stiles cares about me" she said to the Alpha of Alphas. Ethan and Aiden came into view then.  
"She's getting smarter" Aiden commented, he was being a smartass and it was not a good trait to portray around a Hale. She wasn't getting out of this now…or so she thought until a feeling of warmth and love filled her. She'd never felt anything like it before.

Stiles was driving behind the black Camaro that belonged to Derek, fighting to stop himself from speeding past Derek. He knew that Derek was going to save his sister, and they had called Peter Hale as well. They stopped about a quarter of a mile from the bank and walked to the building where Peter was waiting.  
"I can smell her already" Peter told them, nodding towards the old building. Derek, Scott and Jaimee looked to the building and knew, as much as the Alpha pack was outnumbered, they were still stronger.  
"We need a distraction" she told the packs. Scott nodded in agreement.  
"I'll go with Isaac and Boyd out the back and hopefully a few will follow" Scott offered. Derek nodded but stopped when the two Argent hunters came up to them.  
"Scott called" Allison told them before she could even reach the wolves. Jaimee didn't like her…at _all_!  
"Next Gerard will show up" Jaimee mumbled, Scott gave her a _stop it! _Look and she shot him a _she's a bitch_ look back.  
"What was that?" Allison asked, clenching her fist over her bow.  
"Nothing" Jaimee said. Stiles stepped forwards.  
"Stop it! Cora's in there and we need to get her out without dying ourselves. So anyone have a plan?" he yelled. Derek clamped a hand over his mouth before he could continue.  
"Zip it loverboy. They'll hear us" he hissed. There was a howl of pain and the group looked to the bank.  
"I think they already did" Peter told them.

Cora stared at the seeping red coming from her shoulder from Kali.  
"Your friends are here. That should speed things up" she told the angered Hale. Cora looked up at Kali and bared her teeth. The door was kicked over and she heard the pitter-patter of paws and knew the only two that could turn full wolf were Jaimee and Derek; her Alpha and her brother. Jaimee skidded across the floor as she turned into the room. Kali tackled her down but Derek jumped on Kali's back and bit her shoulder, causing her to pull off Jaimee and throw Derek off. She watched as the two wolves circled her on opposite sides. The Alpha pack and Cora jumped when Ethan slid across the floor to her feet, Cora hadn't heard anyone else fighting. Scott, Isaac and Boyd were in a tight triangle position with Aiden on the middle.  
"Oh shit" she heard Aiden mumble. She turned her attention back to her brother and then spotted a figure in the background hiding behind a column, the figure came running closer and hid behind a different column but this time she squinted to see the figure properly. It was Stiles, he was following the motions of Brooke and Julie. They must have been instructed to protect him.  
"Psst, Cora" Cora's head snapped to the direction of the whisper. Paige was behind her, untying the chains that held her to the bank column.  
"Paige?" she asked in confusion. The girl nodded then gave a thumbs-up towards the roof. Cora followed her gaze and saw the hunters at the ready with their specified weapons. She looked back over to where she had last seen Stiles and noticed him peeking his head out.  
"Stiles, Brooke and Julie are going to lead you out of here and back home" Paige informed her and she nodded, rubbing her aching wrists. She got to her knees before things turned bad. She looked back up again as Stiles was running to the next column and Deucalion grabbed him by the throat.  
"Now, young man you are fiddling in werewolf business and it getting on my nerves. I think it's time for you to pay for that mistake" he said to the dark haired teen. Deucalion leaned forward, preparing to give Stiles 'the bite' when Faith stepped forwards.  
"NO" she yelled. Deucalion turned to her but didn't release Stiles. "I told you not to hurt him, I said that it was only Cora" Faith warned to Alpha. Everyone stopped fighting to watch how this argument would end. Jaimee turned her head towards her father and then phased back to herself to sneak up behind her Dad.  
"He'll appreciate being a wolf, he'll be more helpful to his friends and to his pack" Deucalion smiled then leant down with canines extended. The next thing heard was a cry of pain…

* * *

**_I know I know, evil for ending it here. Anyone think they know what's gonna happen next? It'll be a surprise…maybe. Until tomorrow (hopefully) or later tonight (if my internet is working)._**


	12. Chapter 11 - Is It Okay?

_Uh the cliffhangers I got the cliffhangers from the show and this story so glad that you don't really follow the show exactly or at all its nice for something different just shows your imagination at work :)  
~TTFshaunmichael_

Cliffhangers are my favourite way to end a chapter :) Thankyou for the positive comments!  
~Britt

_noooo you are evil ending it there! lol hopefully you update later_  
_danielscarfmanxx_

Yep :) Here's the update as promised! Enjoy!  
~Brittney

_**Another cliffhanger ending for you at the end! Mwahahaha :)**_

* * *

Deucalion's head flew back as Jaimee removed her hand from his back, bringing his heart along with her. Kali ran at her and tackled her down, trying to get instant revenge for her fallen Alpha.  
"Jaimee" Isaac called out, Jaimee spun and grabbed Kali's hand just as it got an inch from her chest. Ethan and Aiden merged together again in attempt to help Kali but Isaac, Scott and Boyd former a barrier that the twins were eager to fight through. Isaac was hit in the sternum, knocking him on his ass and sliding him across the floor. Boyd snarled and snapped at the mega wolf and tackled the wolf to the ground, he landed a few punches before he was thrown off and then Scott joined the fray. He tripped the giant wolf over and then landed a few punches himself. Meanwhile, Jaimee had Kali pinned to the ground Faith ran to her causing her to get distracted, allowing the writhing Alpha below her to get the advantage and throw her to the ground. Her foot came down on Jaimee's throat and pinned her to the ground.

Kali was about to finish off Jaimee by cutting off her air supply when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Kali no" the brunette turned and saw Paige.  
"You, you caused this" Kali snapped, turning her full attention to Paige. Jaimee scrambled to her feet and Isaac was by her side in a heartbeat.  
"I didn't cause this" Paige told her. "He did" she pointed to the body of Deucalion and Kali brushed her fringe from her eyes and stared down at the body of her former Alpha. She looked back at Jaimee and Isaac, holding each other. The curly haired boy was kissing Jaimee's forehead and holding her tightly. They were in love. Kali looked around and saw Cora and Stiles, Scott and Brooke, Derek and Julie, and Boyd was standing defensively behind Paige. These people were a family, all that she wanted and she was trying to kill them because Deucalion _told _her to? The twins seemed to have the same thought because they split and did the same as Kali.  
"You're welcome to join our packs if you want or you can be the Alpha of a pack again" Jaimee offered, pulling away from Isaac just enough to be heard by the people in the room.  
"Thankyou, but no. I think I need space to breathe again. I need to remember who I was before Deucalion turned me into a killer" Kali said then started to leave but stopped at the final column. "I'm sorry for what I did" she said over her shoulder.  
"Ethan, Aiden, what do you wanna do?" Isaac asked. The twins looked at each other before approaching the couple.  
"We'll join you" they said together. They pledged their allegiance and then looked at Faith and Paige.  
"I'm sorry Jaimee, my sister-" Faith started to say. Now was the time for Jaimee to admit the truth. She took a step forwards and then looked over her shoulder at the wolves and Stiles behind her.  
"There's no easy way to say this, and I know that you won't understand why I told you so I'll explain before I tell you the point" Jaimee sighed and Faith looked confused. Jaimee took this as a sign to continue. "I need you to understand that I couldn't lose him again. He's dumb but he's my big brother, it'd be like taking Derek from Cora. When I realised that he was the one, I was in shock. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I warned him to stay away from us. I told him that I's kill him myself if he so much as touched one of you again" Jaimee was already in tears, she could see the fear and distrust in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw the shock in Cora's eyes.  
"Cain killed Lana?" Faith asked, crying herself. Jaimee couldn't look her friend in the eye so she just nodded. Faith turned and ran, Jaimee knew she needed space though so she didn't follow.

The packs got back to Derek's apartment to celebrate the death of Deucalion but Jaimee wasn't in a party mood, Cora wasn't either. The two girls were in Cora's room just talking, about Cain, Faith, Deucalion and all the drama that'd happened.  
"I really wish time would start to slow down. It's been full speed ahead since you came back and now we can finally breathe again. There's no Deucalion to hurt us anymore" Cora stated. Jaimee smiled and looked up again.  
"You're right. I just can't stop thinking about what we've lost; Hope, Lana, Cain, my baby" Jaimee listed. Her voice broke when she mentioned her unborn child. They'd found out two days after the attack on Brooke that it was only one child. So Jaimee's vision may still come to pass. She hoped it would, she could do with three rays of light in her life; Isaac, Harlow and Shaun. She smiled at the thought and Cora noticed.  
"What is it?" she asked putting her hand on Jaimee's knee.  
"I saw the future the night of the attack on Brooke. I saw Isaac and I, we had two little kids" Jaimee smiled looking her BFF in the eye. Cora grinned and Jaimee did too.  
"How about we join the party now that we're in the mood to partay" Cora suggested. They got off the bed and raced to get some pizza.

The next day was horrible, underage drinking and, for Peter, Derek and Paige, normal drinking was horrible too. Well, just the effects of it. Isaac woke up to see Jaimee peering out the front window. He walked over to her and sat by her feet.  
"Hey" he groaned, rubbing his head. Jaimee looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hey" she returned with a smile. Isaac was shocked, how was she sober? She'd drunk more than him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Faith is out there somewhere, angry and upset and I'm worried about her" Jaimee replied with a sigh, she looked over the sleeping bodies of all her friends.  
"She'll be okay. By the way, how are you not having a massive hangover?" he asked, blinking a few times.  
"I'm part Angel. I can't get drunk" she smiled and ruffled his hair. He flinched away then got up to go puke. Jaimee looked out the window again and saw Faith walking up to the door in the pouring rain. She looked up to the window and waved before collapsing in a heap. Jaimee jumped to her feet and looked around, her friends wouldn't be able to help her and Isaac was sick. It was up to her to get Faith back. She ran downstairs and picked up the young blond, hoisting her up and draping Faith's arm across her shoulder. She felt herself phase to wolf form and Faith was now on her back. She ran up to Derek's apartment and then phased back to carry her friend to the couch and placed her down gently. She turned to the room and took in a deep breath before shouting out in a booming voice.  
"GET UP FAITH IS INJURED" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The room of people jumped to their feet with a groan and Isaac nearly tripped over his own feet coming down the stairs.  
"What happened to her?" Stiles asked sleepily. Jaimee leant over Faith's body and felt love pour from her hands into Faith's dying body, healing her.  
"She collapsed outside" Jaimee told the room. "She's not healing" Jaimee yelled out in frustration. She dropped her hands to her knees and looked to Derek.  
"I'll take her to the hospital" he told the room. "I'm allowed to have a hangover. Peter and Jaimee can come with me and Paige can look after all of the rest of you until you sober up" he said then they were gone.


	13. Chapter 12 - Faith in Faith

_Uh why must you tease so much_  
_~TTFshaunmichael_

Because I'm mean :)  
~Britt

_Awww I love it :)_  
_~ .rosie_

Thanks! :)  
~Brittney

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would but I slept for most of the day and felt yuck from oversleeping so I sat on the couch all day watching TV and doing puzzles in a magazine. Here's the chapter anyways.**_

* * *

There was a long series of beeps before she regained consciousness. She blinked a few times and noticed Jaimee curled up in the chair by her bed asleep and tried to call out to her but her throat was raspy. She looked at the table and reached for the glass of water but knocked it off the table and it fell to the floor with a loud _SMASH!_ Jaimee jumped and noticed her friend awake.  
"Faith, are you okay?" Jaimee asked with panic on her voice. Faith pointed to the water and Jaimee nodded. She ran to the doorway and waved out to Julie and Cora. "She's awake. I need one of you to get her some water and the other to tell everyone else" she instructed. The girls nodded and went their separate ways while Jaimee went back into the hospital room and sat in her chair again.  
"What happened?" Faith managed to ask.  
"I don't know, I was looking out the window and you passed out on the ground. I tried to heal you but it wouldn't work. Derek, Peter and I brought you here" Jaimee explained. She spotted a small red dot under the edge of her jaw and slid her finger over it gently.  
"What? What is it?" Faith asked in panic. Jaimee was staring at her completely baffled.  
"When did you get this?" she asked, grabbing a mirror from her bag and pointing it out. Faith rubbed her own fingers over the tiny dot and then at Jaimee.  
"About three days ago" she said. Julie came in with the water and handed it to Faith who sculled it gratefully before wiping her lips. "Thanks" she said to the redhead. Jaimee looked under Julie's jaw curiously and saw the same red mark.  
"You have the red mark too" she whispered to herself. Julie was confused.  
"Excuse me?" she asked. Jaimee looked up at both girls and shook her head.  
"Look at Faith's neck and then at mine, see if we have the same red dot" Jaimee told her. Julie looked at Faith then at Jaimee and slid her finger over the tiny, almost invisible dot on Jaimee's jawline.  
"What is it?" Julie asked.  
"I don't know, but I think it's what caused this with Faith" she said to her friend. Suddenly there was a flurry of beeps and doctors flooded the room. Jaimee turned to Faith and saw she was convulsing with froth coming from her mouth. The doctors shoved them from the room and they stood there standing at the door when they heard a crowd of voices coming from behind them. Jaimee ran to the noise and shoved through the crowd, it was Isaac.

Jaimee stood by Isaac's bedside and was brushing his curls from his face when she spotted the same red dot in his neck as Faith's, Julie's and her own. She quickly kissed Isaac then ran back to the waiting room and grabbed Julie roughly by her wrist.  
"Isaac has it too" she hissed. She obviously wasn't very quiet and everyone looked up at her.  
"What?" Derek asked. He was concerned for his beta. Boyd stood up as well.  
"Okay, don't panic but a few of us have this red dot" Jaimee pointed to the mark on her jawline. "And so far both Faith and Isaac have it" Jaimee explained.  
"Check everyone else. See who else has it" Julie suggested.

Derek groaned in frustration, all the wolves had the dot. Stiles was the only one in the group that didn't have it. Scott was talking to his Mum a few metres away and explaining that they all had the same mark. Cora noticed Melissa cover her mouth in fear for her son's life. She felt a sudden rush of rage and stood up to walk over to Scott and throw his across the room. He could say goodbye to his Mum, she couldn't. She was about to throw him when Derek stood in front of her.  
"Calm down" he whispered. Cora touched her face and realised she had her canines out. She took a deep breath and walked with her brother back to the group. Jaimee stood up and walked over to Peter.  
"We should go talk to Deaton and see if he can stop what's happening to us" Jaimee suggested. Peter nodded and got up.

Peter lead Jaimee into the surgery room where Deaton was wrapping up a Beagle puppy's leg and Deaton glanced up before finishing what he was doing.  
"How can I help you?" he asked once he was finished with the pup.  
"All of the werewolves have a little red dot on their neck. Two of us are already in hospital and Faith is in a coma, she was convulsing before" Peter explained. Deaton looked at Jaimee's neck with a gloved hand.  
"It's a curse that can be placed on werewolves by an emissary gone bad. At first it brings out your rage, then it drains your body's energy causing you to pass out, next comes the partial recovery then finally comes the convulsion into a coma that you can't wake up from" Deaton told the two. Peter and Jaimee looked at each other in fear. Cora was already in rage.  
"How can we stop it?" Jaimee asked. Deaton walked to his cupboard of herbs and remedies and pulled out a brown powder, checking it's lid before handing it to Jaimee.  
"Rub this on the red mark" he told them.  
"What is it?" Peter asked, looking over the glass jar.  
"Mistletoe" the vet replied.

Jaimee was halfway to the hospital when Peter's eyes flashed blue. Jaimee nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"You haven't used any yet have you?" she asked. He glared at her.  
"No" he growled. She pulled over and opened the jar, coughing as some of the mistletoe dust entered her mouth. She rubbed the powder over Peter's mark and then got him to do the same for her before they continued driving.

When they got back to the hospital Boyd and Cora were already awake in their hospital beds. Jaimee went to Faith's room first followed by Isaac, then Cora then Boyd before handing the jar around the rest of the room. Jaimee sat by Isaac's bedside when she began to cough again. The cough was persistent and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt someone hitting between her shoulder blades while calling out for someone else. Soon she was passed out.

Jaimee woke up in a hospital bed with Isaac by her bedside this time, the cure had worked. He looked up when he noticed her eyes open.  
"Hey" he smiled. She smiled back.  
"Hey" she greeted. Outside she could see Faith talking to Deaton and Melissa. She focussed her hearing.  
"It should've worked. Maybe the Angel side of her stopped it?" Deaton suggested.  
"I don't care but help her" Faith snapped. So much for the emissary being the cause of her anger.  
"She'll lose a lung if she doesn't heal soon" Melissa warned. Derek walked up to them with a suggestion.  
"Wolfsbane" he said. They looked at him confused. "If she has wolfsbane in her system then her body will force itself to heal and remove the wolfsbane, it could force the mistletoe out too" he explained. Deaton nodded.  
"It's worth a try" he said. Isaac was watching the people conversing outside the room and nodded in agreement with them. He looked back at Jaimee and noticed she was asleep, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

_**Okay, so not a cliffhanger this time. I won't be updating next weekend as it's my cousin's surprise birthday and I won't be near my laptop. I'll update Friday then hopefully Monday. Other than that I'll try to stick to my every second day schedule on updating. The week starting Sunday 25th I will be updating more often because school exams are starting and I only do 3 so I'll have four days off. Till next time...**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Luck

_**Hoping to do 2 chapters today. BTW if you like Vampire Diaries check out TTFShaunMichael's stories! :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jaimee felt a burn at the crook of her left elbow and screamed in pain, writhing in the bed to try and get away from the pain in her left arm.  
"Shhh" Derek cooed. Jaimee opened her eyes and blinked as the pain slowed down.  
"What was that?" she asked, a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Isaac was holding her right hand and wiped one of the tears on her jaw.  
"It was the only way we could try to save you. Inhaling mistletoe is fatal to werewolves and Derek suggested injecting you with-" Isaac stopped when Jaimee finished the sentence for him.  
"Wolfsbane" she sighed, remembering the conversation outside her room when she woke up last. He nodded. The colour began returning in her cheeks and the blood that was coming from her arm was brown, indicating that the wolfsbane was working. Derek and Dr Deaton were watching and noticed this too.  
"It's working" Deaton told them. Isaac sighed in relief and walked out of the room to tell the others.

Cora looked up when she heard footsteps, Isaac was standing in front of them all with a smile. She was okay. They got up and then all turned to Jaimee's room when there was a bloodcurdling scream. Isaac was first to run back to the room followed by the packs and Stiles. Melissa McCall ran after them.  
"What's happening? I thought you said it would work" Melissa asked watching the young brunette thrashing in the sheets.  
"I don't know" Derek yelled back trying to hold Jaimee down.  
"Hold her still" Deaton ordered. Isaac, Boyd, Derek and Peter held down a limb each and watched as froth came from Jaimee's mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. Cora, Brooke, Julie, Faith, Scott, Stiles and Paige watched on with concern written clearly on all of their faces. All of a sudden Jaimee went still. Melissa shoved her way forwards and felt Jaimee's pulse.  
"She's alive" Isaac told the nurse before she could feel anything. She nodded her head when he felt a movement against her fingers.  
"So anyone gonna tell me what the hell just happened?" she asked. Isaac looked to Deaton.  
"I'm hoping that that was just the mistletoe getting out of her system. If not then we'll have to call her Mother to heal her" Deaton told them. Isaac shook his head.  
"Jaimee tried to heal Faith but it wouldn't work" he said. Faith nodded.  
"Jaimee is only part Angel. Her Mother would be able to heal her, trust me" Deaton explained. The others sighed and the room emptied with only Deaton, Isaac and Derek staying in the room.

_Jaimee felt like someone was forcing her to stay underwater, drowning her. She looked up and saw the face, it was not one person though. It was Cain and Deucalion. They were forcing her to breathe in the water and drown, to suffocate in the water and die. She fought against them, feeling light throughout her body and forcing it against her brother and father. The light hit them and they flew away from her, landing with a thud on the ground. She took a deep breath and swam back to the shoreline. She was drenched and cold. Jaimee ran into the forest and saw a ray of light.  
"No" she breathed. "I can't be." Tears began to form and she held herself by a tree for support._

"Jaimee" Isaac yelled, trying to bring her back. She was flat lining and the doctors were taking forever to get the defibrillators.  
"You need to move sir" one of the doctors warned. Isaac reluctantly stepped back and allowed the doctors to work on his girl. Derek and Deaton had already been forced from the room. Cora watched the doctors working from the window and panicked. She ran to the women's bathroom and looked to the ceiling.  
"Please Stella. We need your help, it's Jaimee. Something's wrong with her and I don't know how to help her" Cora called out. She suddenly staggered back and was shocked to see a picture playing out behind her eyelids.

_There was an Alpha holding the hand of a dying beta and he was positioning his hand to take away her pain. The Alpha's head shot back and his eyes went back to golden yellow with the beta becoming the Alpha._

The vision faded and Cora looked up. "Please let this work" she prayed to herself. She ran back out to the room and found Derek.  
"Cora, where have you been?" he asked. She saw Isaac in the empty room and focussed on Derek again.  
"If you hold her as if to take away the pain, you'll become a beta again but that spark will heal her" Cora told him quickly. Derek looked at Jaimee then at Cora before bolting into the room.

Isaac jumped when Derek stormed into the room and grabbed Jaimee's hand, twisting it to take away Jaimee's pain. The doctors were ushered from the room by Cora who then closed the blinds.  
"Derek, what are you doing?" Isaac asked. He watched as Derek's head flew back and his eyes flashed brown.  
"It'll heal her completely" Cora told Isaac. She hadn't noticed anything different about her brother yet. It was only a few seconds before Jaimee sat up. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Derek.  
"Thanks Mum" she smiled and hugged Derek. He pulled away and they realised that Derek was possessed.  
"Your Mum showed me that vision because she was going to heal you through Derek" Cora realised. Jaimee nodded.  
"Now can you bring Derek back? Will he still be Alpha?" Jaimee asked. Stella nodded and became herself again.  
"So what will happen now?" Peter asked, taking Stella's hand.  
"I'm human. I'll live my life as one with no powers to speak of" Stella explained. The room looked at her.  
"Wait, so you gave up your powers?" Faith asked.  
"She's my little girl. I would rather have no powers and live as a human with my daughter than have her die" Stella said.

Jaimee and Isaac were ready to celebrate. Things were back to normal and most of them had survived. The couples were happy and everything was almost back to normal.  
"You know, we have the house to ourselves. Your pack and mine are at Derek's" Isaac said with a smirk playing on his lips. Jaimee knew what he was implying they did and she honestly wasn't planning on saying no. She pulled Isaac to her and kissed him, he sat her on the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist.


	15. Chapter 14 - Mother Instincts

Stella and Cora were sitting on Derek's couch as music blasted around them. A second party, but this one was for surviving.  
"You sent me a vision of an Alpha becoming a beta to save their pack. Why?" Cora asked.  
"Because I knew that once you told Derek, I'd be able to take over his body and heal her myself" Stella explained with a smile.

"Did you send her the other vision?"  
"What other vision?"

"The one about her and Isaac having twins, you didn't know?"

"No. Is she pregnant now?"

"Not that I know of. Anyway, thanks for saving her. Let's party" Cora turned to find Stiles but turned back. "And I wouldn't mind if you and Uncle Peter got married. Jaimee would become my sister" she added with a smile before running off to find her boyfriend. Stella smiled and walked over to find Peter and get a drink.

Jaimee rolled over in bed and rested her head on her hand, watching Isaac sleep. She loved this blissful feeling whenever she and Isaac…Anyway, she was happy.  
"You're staring" Isaac stated with his eyes still shut. He smiled and Jaimee giggled.  
"Sorry. You're just…" she stopped, trying to find a word to describe him.  
"Beautiful?" he asked with a smirk, opening his eyes to gauge her reaction. She smiled.  
"I was leaning more towards sexy but…" she laughed and Isaac chuckled, rubbing her arm to warm her up.  
"I love you" he smiled. Jaimee kissed him.  
"I love you too" she smiled.

The next day the teens went back to school. It was time for them to return to the daunting task of high school. Jaimee and Julie walked to their lockers and grabbed out their dance clothes and English books for their next two periods.  
"So I'm guessing you and Isaac are all good?" Julie smiled. She could see the glow her Alpha had. Jaimee blushed and leant against her locker.  
"Definitely" she grinned and waited for Julie to find her English book at the back of the locker. The girls walked to dance and stood up the front.  
"Welcome back girls. You'll have to stay back at lunch to catch up on what you missed" Ms Arian said to the two. They nodded and began the lesson.

The bell rang for the next class and Jaimee walked outside the dance studio to see Isaac looking upset. She jogged across the hallway and grabbed him arm.  
"Hey" she smiled. "What's up?" she asked. He shook her off and walked into the classroom. She walked in behind him and sat down in the chair behind Isaac, beside Cora and in front of Scott.  
"He's mad because you kept a _huge_ secret from him" Stiles told her from the seat diagonally behind her. She looked behind her at Stiles. "The b-a-b-y secret" Stiles spelled out. Jaimee looked over at Cora and death-stared her.  
"Sorry, I thought you told him" she shrugged. Jaimee leaned forwards and tapped on Isaac's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it was irrelevant at the time. I figured if the vision came true _then_ I would tell you. You'd be the first to know" Jaimee told him trying to explain herself.  
"I'm sorry I'm not important enough to you that you'd tell Cora instead of me" Isaac snapped before storming out of the classroom with Allison following him out. Jaimee let out a feral growl when Allison followed after him but Cora stopped her.  
"Give him some space" she told Jaimee. She watched Isaac and then turned back to the room to see Stiles coming out. He looked upset.  
"My Dad's missing" he said. His eyes were watery and started rolling.  
"Stiles?" Cora said leaning forwards. He fell into her arms and Cora looked at Jaimee over his shoulder.  
"I'll take him, you get help. I'll take him to the locker room" Jaimee said. Cora nodded and Jaimee put Stiles' arm over her shoulder and walked him to the locker room and set him gently on the floor.  
"I can't-I can't breathe" Stiles gasped. Jaimee watched him with concern.  
"Calm down Stiles, just breathe" she told him. She rested a hand on his knee and he looked her in the eye.  
"I can't-my Dad" he gasped. Jaimee let out a deep breath then placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. When she pulled away she realised there were four heartbeats in the room and looked over her shoulder to see Cora and Isaac. They turned and walked away. Jaimee scrambled to her feet and ran after them.  
"Stop please" Jaimee begged. Cora turned to face her.  
"Why?" she snapped. Jaimee focussed her compulsion and looked Cora in the eye.  
"You'll listen to our explanation without interruption. You'll remember every word of this compulsion so you know I wasn't forcing you to forget" Jaimee told her beta. Cora nodded and Stiles came from the locker room to explain.

Isaac had to call Stiles, so he dialled Scott's number.  
"Hey Scott, Allison's Dad got taken. That's two. We thought the sacrifices ended when Jaimee came back but now Jennifer has Mr Argent and Mr Stilinski. We've gotta find out who the third parent is" Isaac told Scott.  
"Well your Dad is back in town and Jaimee's Mum is human and my Mum is at work. That's three possibilities" Scott said. Isaac sighed. What was the plan gonna be?

Peter was walking up the steps to Jaimee's apartment when he heard a scream, he dropped the flowers he had bought for Stella and ran up the steps to find blood on the floor leading to the back door. Stella was gone. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jaimee's number.  
"Your Mum is taken" he breathed.

* * *

_**So if anyone is confused as to the timeline, I loved this week's episode of Teen Wolf and decided it will be in the story in some ways. Jennifer Blake (heh, Julie Bennet and Jennifer Blake have the same initials) was sacrificing people while Jaimee was "dead" for three months. The only group of three left to sacrifice are Guardians.**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Dying For You

Jaimee met Isaac, Stiles, Cora and Scott at the Vet and Deaton explained how the spell would work.  
"Do you each have something of your parent's?" he asked. Allison showed a silver bullet.  
"My Dad made it. It's sort of a ceremonial thing; when one of us finished learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code" she explained before closing her hand over the bullet. Deaton turned to Stiles who held out his Dad's badge.  
"My Dad's badge" he said. Jaimee was the final sacrifice to show her tie to her parent. She didn't show anything in her hand though.  
"My necklace, Mum gave it to me before she left the first time around. I never take it off" she told the room. She showed the pendant of a wolf howling then let it drop back onto the skin of her chest.  
"You'll pair up. The person will not only hold you down. But will be the one to bring you back" Deaton told them. Cora grabbed Stiles' arm and he smiled at her. Isaac looked between Allison and Jaimee.  
"It's fine" Jaimee said blankly before walking as far from Allison as she could get. The little hunter girl was not on Jaimee's Christmas list. Deaton stood behind Jaimee and nodded, motioning for them to be held under.

"Get them out now" he said to Isaac and Cora once Jaimee, Stiles and Allison stopped moving. The three teens were pulled from the icy water and were given CPR. Stiles and Allison came back almost instantly, no rescue breaths needed. But Jaimee wasn't moving.  
"Breathe Jaimee" Deaton begged. Isaac heard Deaton and turned to see Jaimee's unmoving body and ran over to them.  
"What's going on? Why isn't she back?" he asked frantically. Deaton just shook his head.  
"She. Should. Be. Back. By. Now" he told Isaac between compressions. Isaac grabbed Jaimee's hand.  
"Jaimee, come back. You can't leave like this" he begged. Tears formed in his eyes as a drenched Stiles and Allison watched on with Scott and Cora.

_Jaimee was by the tree near the light again. She looked towards where the light was from last time and shook her head.  
"Not again" she groaned. This time around she could hear voices.  
"Save us" she heard from behind her. She spun around but nobody was there.  
"Help us Mummy" another voice said. Jaimee jumped and looked around in search of the childlike voices.  
"Who's there?" Jaimee asked. The voices giggled before she saw two sets of harsh red eyes._

"Come back" Isaac whispered as he took over CPR. He heart a faint beat, then it hit him again. Jaimee sat up with a gasp.  
"No" she breathed. Everyone stared at her except Isaac who pulled her into a bear hug.  
"I thought I'd lost you...again" he told her. Jaimee didn't hug him back though and after a few seconds Isaac pulled himself back to arms length with a look of confusion.  
"I'm pregnant" Jaimee said blankly, she looked back to Isaac's face.  
"What?" he asked. Jaimee opened her mouth to repeat what she said when Isaac kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him back to her.

The door to the Vet slammed open.  
"You dumb children" Jennifer snapped as she entered the room. Isaac and Jaimee jumped to their feet and in a split second it was just the three that had sacrificed themself and Jennifer standing in the nematon.  
"Let them go, you have your power now. The Alpha pack is broken; Deucalion is dead, Kali left town and the twins joined my pack" Jaimee said trying to reason with Jennifer.  
"No, I have a target that is more powerful now" Jennifer smirked. She was pacing and it was making Allison, Stiles and Jaimee uncomfortable.  
"Who?" Stiles asked. Jennifer noticed Stiles for the first time since she brought them to the nematon.  
"Jaimee. A half-Angel half-werewolf hybrid with twin Alphas under her as well as her werewolf emissary" Jennifer explained. Jaimee looked over to her mother for help but quickly remembered her mother's humanity. Jennifer ran forwards and threw a lightning bolt towards Jaimee who threw up her shield and then split the Earth beneath Jennifer.  
"Nice try" Jaimee snapped. Jennifer used another bolt of electricity but Jaimee ducked under it and powered up a ball of fire and threw it, hitting Jennifer in the shoulder with enough force to make her fall onto her back. Jaimee ran forwards and powered up a second fireball when she was tripped and landed hard on her back.  
"Jaimee, baby" Stella called out in fear. Jaimee threw a blast of sunlight knocking Jennifer into the far wall. Jaimee jumped to her feet and made another fireball, but this time she forced it to grow in size. Once it was big enough she threw it at Jennifer who barely had enough time to jump out the way. Jaimee ran to her and kicked her in the gut a few times then finally brought out her claws, Jennifer's face changed. She was terrified of claws because of what Kali had done to her. Jaimee smirked and was about an inch from Jennifer's face when Stella called out.  
"Stop! Jaimee stop. Tie her down and be done with her, you wouldn't have killed her. She could have been some girl that got stuck under a tree root and died from lack of water" Stella called across the room. Jaimee stopped and ran over to her mother while Stiles and Allison ran over to their parents.

Peter, Cora and Isaac were pacing at Jaimee's apartment when they heard heavy breathing outside the door. Jaimee was the first one to walk in the door. Everyone was covered in dirt and sweat. Isaac and Peter ran to Stella and Jaimee while Cora helped Stiles get Jack and Chris into the apartment.  
"Are you okay? What happened? Is the baby okay?" Isaac asked quickly. Everyone in the room looked at the couple.  
"What baby?" Stella asked. Jaimee smacked Isaac's arm and then looked at her mother.  
"I'm pregnant" Jaimee announced.  
"Are you sure? I mean at the Vet you were dead then you woke up saying you were, maybe it was a dream" Cora added in but Jaimee shook her head.  
"No, and it's babies, plural. I know because I saw them in the vision_s_ I had" Jaimee told the room. Cora stepped forwards.  
"Wait, visions as in more than one?" Cora asked. "But you only told me one."  
"When I was dead, both times I saw this white light. The second time I was dead, I heard these two voices. They were telling me to save them, one of them said save us Mummy" Jaimee explained. She turned to face Isaac. "I told you that you'd be the first to know when I became pregnant" she smiled. He shook his head smiling.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:  
I will not be updating again until Monday or Tuesday because I'm going away for the weekend. Sorry, but I do promise the next update will be good :)**_


	17. Chapter 16 - Back from the Grave

_**So sorry for the late update. I've been so sick for the last few days, I felt like I was run over by a mad truck. Here's chapter 16...**_

* * *

Jaimee sat with Isaac on her bed talking when she felt a rumble in her stomach. She jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom, vomiting. Isaac sat by her side and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with his other hand.

Faith, Ethan and Aiden walked back into the old bank to remove Deucalion's body. Isaac was originally going with them but he wanted to stay with Jaimee since she had been getting morning sickness and he wanted to look after her. Faith was first to notice.  
"He's not here" she said as she tossed a broken part of the column away and knelt where Deucalion's body should've been. The twins joined her.  
"Where could he have gone? He was blind and injured" Aiden asked in confusion.  
"Maybe Kali buried him" Ethan suggested. Faith stood up.  
"Call her and ask" she told the twins. Ethan nodded and walked away with his phone in hand. Aiden put a reassuring hand on Faith's cheek and she leaned into his touch.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Faith shook her head.

Isaac was sitting behind Jaimee rubbing her back while she vomited when her phone rang. He jumped to his feet and answered the phone.  
"Deucalion's gone" Faith told him before he had a chance to say hello. His jaw dropped and Jaimee noticed his silence.  
"What is it?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.  
"Repeat that" Isaac told Faith and put the phone on loudspeaker.  
"Deucalion's body is gone. We came here and…" she stopped and they heard talking through the phone. "Yeah, I see it. I'll tell 'em" she put the phone back to her mouth. "There's a blood trail, we're gonna follow it" she said then hung up. Isaac looked to Jaimee and then dialled Scott and Derek, knowing that Deucalion would come after Jaimee for revenge.

The pack got to Jaimee's apartment apart from Faith and the twins.  
"Where's Faith and the evil twins" Julie asked stepping forwards.  
"They aren't bad anymore besides, they had their reasons for doing what they did" Jaimee told her beta.  
"One of them was in a deal where they got to marry you so I'd say they're bad" Isaac said to nobody in particular. Jaimee glared at him.  
"We have to formulate a plan, not get jealous. No couple-y-ness. Julie, Jaimee and Paige will go to the woods to the nematon to hide. Isaac, Boyd, Scott and I will go help Faith and the twins while Stiles, Cora and Brooke go to Deaton and see if Deucalion has any other weaknesses" Derek instructed. The groups nodded and left in their separate directions.

Jaimee, Julie and Paige were almost to the nematon when someone stood in front of them, blocking their path. Jaimee squinted in the dim moonlight and recognised the person immediately.  
"Mum, you scared me" she sighed and walk towards her mother.  
"I heard about your father. In your dreams when you were dead, what did you see exactly?" Stella asked whilst walking alongside the wolves.  
"In the first one Cain and Deucalion were trying to drown me, in the second my babies were telling me to save them. Why?" Jaimee replied. Stella stopped in place.  
"I think you didn't see them in the second dream because they were drawing power from your death, like how Jennifer drew power from the deaths of Guardians, Virgins and whatnot" Stella explained. Jaimee shook her head though.  
"But I'm not-" she stopped when she saw Julie step forwards.  
"You're a guardian. You've been the one to keep all of us together for longer than I care to remember" Julie told her. Paige nodded, remembering Jaimee's motherly attitude towards Derek, Cora and herself in school. Laura hadn't been around them much in school.  
"She's right" they spun to see Cain, standing bloody and smirking on top of the tree stump.

Isaac felt a shudder and looked around in the darkness. Something felt wrong about leaving the girls to go to the nematon. Paige, Julie and Jaimee were strong but so was Deucalion, not that he doubted the girls' abilities but he wanted everyone to be together rather than separated and from the looks he received from Derek he must have felt the same.  
"We should go find the girls" Derek declared, he grabbed his phone and dialled Faith's number.  
"Hey" he heard her strain to say positively.  
"Where are you? We're going to find Jaimee, Julie and Paige" he asked.  
"You may wanna hurry, we're almost there and Cain's talking to them" Faith told him. He turned and ran with the boys following close behind.

Jaimee's instincts told her to run but she couldn't leave the girls behind, not just because her mother was there but because she needed to deal with what was happening. She raised her hands to let out her claws but nothing happened. She heard Cain laugh.  
"Lunar eclipse dear sister. No werewolves have powers" he smirked. Jaimee raised her right hand and powered up a fireball and threw it at her brother who dodged just in time. "Swing and a miss. Must be those two brats growing inside of you" he chuckled. Jaimee ran at him and tackled him to the ground.  
"They. Aren't. Brats" She snapped between punches. "They're my children" she growled as she stood up. Julie came up behind her and grabbed Jaimee's hand.  
"Amp me" she asked Jaimee who nodded. Julie lifted her hand and hit a ball of light at Cain, who had only just gotten to his feet. Cain hit the ground with a loud _oomph_. He wasn't expecting that.

Isaac and Derek appeared behind a tree and spotted the girls. Jaimee was laying into Cain and yelling about how her children weren't brats. Julie came up next to Jaimee and asked her to amp her. Derek watched in confusion as Julie hit him with a ball of light. The boys were about to step forwards when Deucalion and Jennifer stood in front of them.  
"No, no, no. Let's see how the girls fare on their own" Deucalion smiled. He removed his glasses to show he was no longer blind. Jennifer removed her hand from Deucalion's and shot a similar ball of light at Derek.  
"Let's see if Julie and Jaimee have enough power to take on Cain on their own. I mean, they have to protect the wolves because of the lunar eclipse. Paige and Stella can't protect themselves" Jennifer smirked.

Julie and Jaimee hit Cain again then Jaimee powered up another fireball and hit him with it. She tried to power up another fireball but it wouldn't work and she felt dizzy.  
"Catch her" Julie told Paige and Stella. Paige was faster. Julie turned back to Cain and blasted him again. Stella spotted the boys and Deucalion. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing behind Deucalion with a tree branch, she pulled it back then hit him over the head with it. He fell to the ground and Jennifer spun to see her standing there with pure fury in her eyes.  
"You sick son of a bitch" she snapped at Deucalion's body. Jennifer was about to throw a ball of light at Stella but Cora threw something at the emissary and she fell to the ground.  
"Dust that makes emissaries go to sleep" she explained as she wheezed in air. Derek watched over her and nodded for the boys to help the girls, just in time for the lunar eclipse to be over.  
"What are you?" Cain asked as Julie blasted another ball of light.  
"I'm Jaimee's emissary."

* * *

_**Please more reviews please! I don't care if it's just 'loved it' or something, just please?**_


	18. Chapter 17 - Origins

_**Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay but I had exams at school and didn't have any time. Updates should be weekly now. Enjoy chapter 17!**_

* * *

Cain stared in shock. _Jaimee's emissary?_ Julie stepped forwards and looked over at Jennifer's body lying on the ground.  
"Jennifer is really Julia Bicarri, my older sister. My name is really Jules Bicarri, I was meant to watch over Ennis' pack but then I met Jaimee and I realised what she was. I joined her dance class and stayed late on a full moon, I wanted her to know that I knew. But then she turned and I got bit; I became her beta and her emissary. I told her the next day bout what I was and she kept it secret, as the Alpha is meant to. The second in command is the only other pack member that knows and Lana was killed…" Julie looked over at Jaimee who had just come to. Julie walked to Jaimee and took her hand, lending her some energy and Jaimee stood upright.  
"I knew" Julie turned and saw Cora watching them. "Jaimee told me in confidence, she said that if anyone tried to take over the pack and succeeded then I could help keep you from them" Cora explained. Julie nodded at her in acknowledgement. Jaimee looked at her brother pleadingly.  
"Let us go, I don't understand why you're doing this" Jaimee said. She stepped forwards and reached out to grab her brother's hand. He flinched but didn't move away.  
"You're not my sister" Cain snapped. "You're hers" he growled, pointing at Stella as the lunar eclipse faded away. Jaimee spun to look at her mother in confusion.  
"Mum? What does he mean?" she asked the turned back to her brother. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
"We don't share the same parents. Deucalion's my Dad, not yours. My parents are Deucalion and Jennifer. Yours are Stella and some guy" Cain told her with venom in his voice. Jaimee looked between her mother and her brother, well Cain.  
"You're not…" Jaimee was getting more and more confused and more and more angry. Her body was starting to quit on her, she was zoning out when she felt warm hands on her arms pulling her towards them. She looked up and realised it was Isaac. Now that she had Isaac nearby her confusion faded and turned to anger. "Who's my father?" she asked. Jaimee jumped when she realised Deucalion was coming towards the group.  
"Why do you think I wanted you and Scott to join my pack so much? You share the same qualities; determination, the want to protect those you love. The parts of you that come from sharing the same blood" Deucalion smiled. Jaimee looked to Scott and he was looking at her too.

Jaimee walked through the front door to her apartment and flopped onto her bed. She was exhausted from fighting with Cain, Deucalion and Jennifer, finding out about her blood and then the disturbing quiet that came with the long drive home. Isaac stood with Scott and Derek outside the front door with Stella.  
"Okay, explain" Derek told her, folding his arms across his chest. Stella looked between the boys and sighed.  
"After I found out that Deucalion cheated on me I came here to Beacon Hills and met your father" Stella explained looking at Scott. "I fell for him and then realised he was already married, to your mother. Around that time there was a party and your father and I got pretty drunk. We uh, we…" Stella looked at her feet and Scott walked into the apartment not wanting to hear any more. He didn't want to hear about the affair that his father had that ended his parents' marriage. He sat on the couch and couldn't help but listen in anyway.  
"So Scott and Jaimee are brother and sister?" Derek asked. Stella nodded.  
"Why did you lie to her about all this?" Derek snapped. Stella flinched but didn't back up.  
"Because it was too complicated and then when I came back she had so much hate for him and I thought that if she knew that he wasn't related to her then that hate may turn her into a killer and I didn't want that for her. She's my little girl" Stella told the boys. She sounded so destroyed and Isaac let his hands fall to his sides.  
"She's already killed someone" he said then went inside to check on Jaimee.  
"What?" Stella gasped and looked to Derek for an answer.  
"When she was four and was told that Cain was dead she took off on a full moon and turned, a man was out for a jog and she killed him. It was an accident but after that she took off and found my family. That's how Jaimee and I met" Derek told her. Stella looked to the door and a single tear fell from her face.  
"I didn't know" she breathed.  
"Because you weren't there" Derek said sharply and walked inside.

Cora was sitting with Jaimee on her bed talking when Isaac walked in.  
"…don't worry I won't" Cora stopped and looked up at Isaac. "Tell" she finished. "I'll go and find Stiles" Cora stood up and walked past Isaac, smiling.  
"Hey, what was that about?" Isaac asked, pointing over his shoulder to the door. Jaimee shook her head.  
"Nothing much, just girl stuff" she told him. Isaac sat on the bed in front of Jaimee.  
"So how are you holding up? I mean with finding out about your origins like that" he asked as he held her hand, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She sighed.  
"I'm still in shock I think. I mean, Scott doesn't talk about his Dad and I don't know why. What if his Dad, my Dad, is a serial killer or something like that?" Jaimee said, the sadness and worry clear in her eyes.  
"Do you want me to talk to Scott and see if I can't find you some answers?" he offered. Jaimee smiled but shook her head.  
"This is something I have to do on my own. Thanks for the offer though" she told him and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to Scott" she told him and smiled as she left the room.

Scott was so lost in thought that he didn't see Jaimee walking over to him an sit down beside him until she was waving her hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry" he said.  
"No problem. I'm just curious about your, our Dad. You never talk about him and he's not around. I just wanna know where I come from" Jaimee asked. Scott sighed.  
"He's in the FBI and he left Mum and I when I was pretty young. He's an asshole and apparently, a cheat. No offence" he explained. Jaimee's brows furrowed.  
"So he left because…" Jaimee stopped, waiting for an answer.  
"The guilt, the job, I don't know" Scott grumbled. Jaimee rested her hand on his knee and Scott jumped in surprise.  
"We have to tell your Mum. We're a family now and I'm not gonna lose my family again" Jaimee told him. Scott gave her a warm smile then stood up, pulling her up with him.  
"Then let's go" he said. Isaac watched from the kitchen as Jaimee and Scott walked out of the apartment smiling. He was happy that she was happy but something felt wrong about Jaimee lately. She had been keeping secrets with Cora and last time there was a secret she had left town for three months with his unborn baby.  
"Isaac, you okay?" Derek asked.  
"I think something's up with Jaimee. She and Cora were talking but when I came into the room Cora was saying that she wouldn't tell anyone something. It's got me bugged" Isaac explained.  
"I'll ask Cora about it" Derek said and walked over to his little sister.  
"Not telling" Cora smirked before he could ask.

Jaimee and Scott walked into his house and Melissa came over to them instantly.  
"Hey sweetheart, hi Jaimee" she greeted. Jaimee smiled.  
"Hi Melissa" she greeted.  
"Mum, there's something you should know" Scott started. Melissa looked between them.  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Melissa asked Jaimee. Jaimee looked at Scott with eyes wide.  
"Well yes but-" Jaimee said.  
"Scott! I told you-" Melissa shouted.  
"No Melissa, stop" Jaimee said. The woman stopped and looked at her frightened son and the brunette girl next to him.  
"She's dating Isaac Mum" Scott told his mother. She looked between them.  
"Okay, so what's going on?" she asked in confusion.  
"She's my sister, Jaimee is my half-sister" Scott managed to get out. Melissa looked at Jaimee again and really looked. She had the same shade of black-brown hair and olive skin tone as Scott, a trait he shared with his father.  
"I've gotta go" she told them and grabbed her keys. The door slammed behind her and she walked around to her car and stopped dead when she saw the man she hoped to never see again.  
"Hello Melissa" he said.


	19. Chapter 18 - 'Dead' Regrets

Melissa squinted, trying to force herself to not see him.  
"I knew it, I knew you cheated" Melissa said. She had so many emotions running through her; anger, confusion, excitement and pride. Jaimee was a great girl. She was smart, brave and caring. She knew this.  
"I'm sorry Mel, it was one night. Wait, how did you know?"  
"Your daughter is inside with our son, but I was already suspicious" she replied. Tears were welling up and her heart hurt. She loved him more than anything and he broke her heart.  
"Daughter?" he asked. Melissa nodded. The front door opened and Scott and Jaimee came outside.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Scott snapped as they reached Melissa.  
"Scotty, and?" he waited for Jaimee to introduce herself.  
"Jaimee" she stated. She wasn't going to allow herself to love him if he was going to abandon her like he did with Scott and Melissa. "What's your name?" she returned, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Kyle" he told her. He looked at the angry faces of Scott and Jaimee and the sadness that Melissa showed and walked away, knowing he wasn't wanted there.

Isaac and Derek were on either side of Cora trying to get her to tell them what she and Jaimee had been talking about when the door slid open.  
"Knock, knock" Jaimee sighed and flopped on the couch. Cora jogged over and took her hand, dragging her back to the quiet of their room.  
"They're trying to get me to spill" Cora hissed. Jaimee sighed and walked over to the dock, turned it on and the volume up.  
"Did you?" Jaimee asked. Cora shook her head.  
"You should tell them though, they deserve to know" Cora pleaded. Jaimee sighed.  
"How can I tell them what happened? How do I explain it? Isaac will be crushed" Jaimee told her almost in tears. Cora pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair.  
"Just tell him the reason why before you tell him. You can't keep it from him any longer, I can see the guilt eating at you" Cora whispered. Jaimee sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"He'll hate me" Jaimee breathed.  
"He loves you. It'll hurt him but he'll forgive you" Cora cooed.

Isaac and Derek were becoming quickly irritated by the music covering the girls' voices. Isaac groaned and leant against the couch.  
"Why is she keeping secrets?" Isaac asked. Derek shrugged.  
"I have no idea" Derek sighed and then spotted Julie walking down the hallway. She had passed the Cora's room and had probably overheard the secret. "Julie" Derek called out. She looked up at him and then at Isaac.  
"What's up?" she asked as she bounded down the little step to the lounge room.  
"Did you hear anything that Cora or Jaimee were talking about?" Derek asked. Julie shook her head.  
"Wasn't trying to. If they had the music up loud then they want it to be secret, I'm not gonna eavesdrop unless it's necessary" Julie told them. The music disappeared and the girls came back into the lounge room. Jaimee sighed then looked to Derek.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Derek looked to Isaac and then back to Jaimee.  
"Sure" he nodded and followed her outside and out of werewolf earshot.  
"When I first came back to see you and try to make a plan to get rid of Deucalion something happened. Something that made me compel you to forget all about it. Derek we kissed and it's tearing me up inside. Every time I see you and Isaac all buddy-buddy I think about what would happen if he found out any other way than this. I'm gonna tell him but I needed you to know what happened so you know why he is gonna be mad when he comes back into the room" Jaimee explained. Derek looked at her in shock.  
"Who kissed who?" he asked. Jaimee looked at her feet.  
"It was kinda mutual. You had just broken it off with Julie and I was hurting over leaving Isaac and I was hormonal as well. I didn't mean for it to happen" she told him. He nodded and walked back inside with her following behind.

"Isaac" Jaimee called over to him. His head shot up and he followed her to where she and Derek had just been talking.  
"You need to understand that I didn't mean for it to happen and it's tearing me up inside but during the three months when I was gone…I, Derek and I kissed. It was an accident and I ran out after it happened. I wanted to forget" she saw the hurt on his face.  
"So while I was mourning you, you were making out with Derek?" he yelled. Jaimee could feel the tears in her eyes and reached out to grab his hand but he pulled away.  
"Isaac, I love you. I came back for _you_. I'm pregnant with _your _children. I don't have feelings for him" Jaimee tried to explain. He looked her in the eyes and stormed back to the apartment. The intent of what he was about to do was clear in his eyes. He was gonna go after Derek for touching his girl. Jaimee felt guilty but Derek had kept this from him for months! He had lied to his face about what her secret was and he'd had him fooled. The door opened and Isaac lunged for Derek. They rolled around on the floor exchanging punches and Julie and Cora watched on in shock.  
"What the hell is going on?" Julie yelled. The girls looked up as Jaimee came running in.  
"Stop it" she yelled. She ran to the boys and tried pulling Derek off of Isaac. Julie and Cora ran over to help but Isaac took the chance at target practice. He kicked Derek in the gut and punched him in the face causing Derek to stumble and fall to the ground by the girls' feet.  
"Isaac if you don't stop right now so help me God, I'll hit you with a fireball" Jaimee threatened. Isaac looked up at her, his eyes a shade of green.  
"He's changing to the blue. Jaimee, stop him" Julie warned. Jaimee stepped between the boys and faced Isaac.  
"This isn't you Isaac. You're sweet and loving and funny. They shy gravedigger Lahey is the boy I fell in love with, don't throw him away. Don't give up the memories we have. I love you Isaac Lahey, as much as I did the night in the cubby" Jaimee pleaded. Isaac's eyes went back to their original blue and he was breathing heavy from the fight. Jaimee offered her hand and Isaac took it.  
"I'm sorry" Isaac said to nobody in particular. Jaimee smiled and walked him to the graveyard to relax under the angel statue.  
"Are you okay?" Jaimee asked. Isaac kissed her hair.  
"No" he whispered. "But I'll get there."

Julie looked up at Derek whose bruises were already healing.  
"So what was that all about?" she asked. Derek looked at her then at Cora.  
"Derek and Jaimee kissed when she was _dead_" Cora told her. Julie looked at Derek and slapped him.  
"Now we're okay" she smirked as he rubbed his jaw. He smiled at Julie and Cora left to go home and finally have a girls' night with Brooke, Paige, Stella and Faith.

* * *

**So an early update but I was at school and had to write this. I hope you enjoy and I am going to start on chapter 19 ASAP. I wanna know: do you want a love triangle with Derek/Jaimee/Isaac? No matter the outcome Jaimee and Isaac will be together but maybe there could be a few chapters with Derek and Jaimee together? Up to you guys and majority wins! It'll be a no if there is less than five votes…until next time, HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Powerless

_**Okay so there will be NO love triangle (yay!) and I've got a few surprises :) **_

* * *

10pm - Jaimee and Isaac ran through the halls of the school in a daze, the night was becoming darker and they were breathing heavy.  
"Keep running" Isaac yelled over his shoulder. He slowed down a bit and grabbed her hand.  
"Run. She's behind us" Jaimee shouted. Her fear was evident and she was exhausted.

_12 hours earlier_

10am - "Hey" Isaac smiled as he kissed Jaimee's shoulder. She smiled and turned away from her locker.  
"Hey. How was practice?" she asked as she closed her locker. They began walking down the hallway.  
"It was okay. Some kid tried to tackle Boyd and fell on his ass so I had a good laugh" Isaac and Jaimee laughed. They sat down on the edge of the field as they usually did for free period and Jaimee watched the cheerleaders with a smile.  
"You should try out" Jaimee and Isaac jumped and turned to see Jaimee's friend from Spanish class.  
"Charlotte, you scared me" Jaimee gasped.  
"Sorry. I've seen you in dance and you're really good, I just thought maybe you could be a cheerleader...Maybe to cheer on your boyfriend?" Charlotte shrugged.  
"I can't. Cheer I mean" Jaimee told her. Charlotte looked at her confused.  
"Why?" she asked. Jaimee looked to Isaac.  
"Because..." she sighed. "I'm pregnant. But you have to keep it quiet, I don't want the whole school to know" she said to her friend. Charlotte's jaw dropped but she nodded.  
"Congrats. I won't tell" she grinned and ran over to the other cheerleaders to continue practice.  
"You know I think you'd look sexy in a cheerleading outfit" Isaac whispered in Jaimee's ear. She shimmied in his arms to face him and smacked him arm.

4pm - Jaimee walked home quietly after the day's events and heard rustling in the bushes lining the street.  
"Not funny whoever it is" she grumbled.  
"I wasn't trying to be funny" Jaimee turned to see Charlotte. Her face was changed though, she looked similar to a fox.  
"What?" Jaimee asked confused and a little frightened. Charlotte came a little closer and changed a little more.  
"I'm not like most girls" Charlotte confessed. The girl changed into a fox with nine tails and Jaimee turned and ran. Charlotte caught up with her and knocked her to the ground, she felt a sharp pain in her head then went limp.

9:30pm - Isaac woke up in the janitor's closet of the school to the sound of knocking nearby.  
"Help me! Get me out of here!" he heard. He felt suffocated and looked around cautiously. What was with people and locking him in this janitor's closet? He was sick of it. He strained his hearing to find the voice's origin. "I'll kill you if you don't let me outta here" the voice shouted again. He recognised the voice and jumped to his feet and ran at the door. Once, twice and it finally broke on the third time. It was a sturdy door but this time it didn't have a vending machine against it. He ran, following Jaimee's voice until he reached the boiler room.  
"Jaimee, I'm here" Isaac called through the door and opened it. Jaimee ran into him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. _*THUMP*_ Jaimee and Isaac pulled apart and looked up the stairs. Nobody had found them yet. Maybe their packs had been taken too? Isaac walked up the stairs slowly with Jaimee right behind him, their hearts pounding in time with each other.  
"Oh, Jaimee. You never know who may be trying to kill you. So when you told me you were pregnant I instantly knew who my next victim would be" Charlotte yelled out.  
"The women murdered recently, that must have been her" Isaac hissed to Jaimee who shook her head.  
"But why?" she returned. Isaac shrugged and peeked into the hallway. It was empty. He nodded for Jaimee to follow him and they ran down the hall. Suddenly they heard growling and Jaimee turned to see the nine-tailed fox she had seen before she became unconscious. They ran through the halls of the school in a daze, the night was becoming darker and they were breathing heavy.  
"Keep running" Isaac yelled over his shoulder. He slowed down a bit and grabbed her hand.  
"Run. She's behind us" Jaimee shouted. Her fear was evident and she was exhausted.  
"If we can get to Derek's or your place then we can fight her off" Isaac said. Jaimee was exhausted though and he could see it on her face. She didn't want to run anymore. She stopped and turned, intent on using her powers to stop Charlotte. She lifted her hand to create a fireball but nothing happened.  
"Jaimee! Come on" Isaac shouted as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Charlotte was gaining on them and Jaimee couldn't move much faster.  
"I can't Isaac. I can't run anymore" Jaimee cried out. He pulled her to their left and down the hall to the locker rooms. The ran inside and turned on all of the taps so Charlotte couldn't hear them.  
"We have to keep moving. There are windows at the last row of lockers that are small enough for you to fit through" he told her. Jaimee shook her head.  
"No, I'm not going without you" she insisted. He sighed.  
"You have to. Go get Derek, he's closest" Isaac told her. Jaimee looked at the window reluctantly then back at Isaac.  
"I love you" she whispered then kissed him before leaving. As she stood on the grass she heard him reply.  
"I love you too Jaimee, always" he whispered. She heard the door break open to the locker room and she hesitated. _I can save him_ she thought to herself.

Derek was pacing on the front steps to his apartment. Isaac was meant to be home from school hours ago. He jumped when he heard someone running nearby.  
"Derek" Jaimee called out. He ran to meet her halfway and she collapsed into his arms.  
"Jaimee, what is it? Where's Isaac?" he asked her quickly. She was puffed though.  
"School…Charlotte…not human…chasing us" she got out between breaths.  
"Where is he?" Derek asked. Jaimee looked him in the eye and stood up.  
"Locker room. She got in as I got out" Jaimee told him. Derek howled then ran towards the school. Jaimee tried to follow him but like at the school, she was powerless.

Julie felt like someone had ripped out her insides and had already gotten the rest of Jaimee's pack out of bed.  
"I can't feel her anymore" Cora stated.  
"Me neither" Julie said.  
"Why can't we feel her? The only reason would be if she was…" Faith didn't want to finish her thought train.  
"She's not dead. We need to find her. Brooke and Faith go to Derek's, see if she's there. Paige, Ethan and Aiden, go through the woods. Cora and I'll go to school and see if she's there. Let's go" Julie told the pack. She looked to Cora and they headed off towards the school.

* * *

_**So REVIEWS! Please? The more reviews the faster I'll update :)**_


	21. AN - I'm not giving up!

_**Just an Author's note...**_

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I've had a serious case of writer's block and only started chapter 20 yesterday. Don't worry, I'm not giving up! I have also recently started playing around with Windows Movie Maker to create little Isaac/Jaimee vids but I haven't put them on YouTube yet. If anyone wants to create a YouTube video please put the link in a PM or in the reviews so I can check it out. Chapter 20 will be up tomorrow afternoon.

Thanks for sticking with me!  
Brittney xx


	22. Chapter 20 - Lost and Found

**_I'm BAACCCKKK! So sorry for the wait but here's chapter 20 :) _**

* * *

Jaimee couldn't help but feel like dead weight. She grabbed the keys to Derek's Camaro and revved the engine a few times before speeding off to the school. She honestly didn't care if Derek killed her as long as Isaac was okay. She had to hit the brakes fast though when Brooke and Faith appeared from the trees.

"Jaimee, you're okay" Faith breathed. Jaimee opened the door and motioned for them to get in.  
"Isaac's in trouble. Hurry up" she snapped. Her frustration was obviously getting the better of her. The girls got in and Jaimee kept driving.

Derek knocked the showerhead as he hit the wall and the water sprayed everywhere.  
"Move it" Derek yelled to Isaac. Isaac didn't leave though, he ran to Derek and helped him to his feet. "Go, you have Jaimee and you unborn kids to protect" Derek told him. Isaac shook his head.  
"The best way to protect them would be to kill Charlotte" Isaac said. They heard Charlotte moving again and tackled her down together. Boyd ran over with Cora and Julie and started clawing the wolf-like creature.  
"You think killing me will stop what's going to happen to both of you? I've seen it! You're both gonna die and there's nothing either of you can do about it" Charlotte growled. Something fast flew through the air and hit Charlotte between the eyes and she went limp. Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Cora and Julie turned.  
"Miss me?" Kali smirked.

Jaimee was pacing at Derek's when everyone arrived, including Kali.  
"Kali?" she asked, confused. "I thought you left town?"

"I did. But after I left I felt this darkness pulling me back here, so I came back. Just in time too" Kali explained. Ethan and Aiden picked her up in a tight hug and smiled.  
"We missed you Kali" Ethan told her. Jaimee smiled too.  
"So what now?" Derek asked. Cora sighed then looked to Isaac.  
"Charlotte said that whether she died or not that you and Isaac would die and there was nothing either of you could do about it" she told Jaimee. Jaimee looked at her belly and then at Isaac.  
"I may not have my powers but one of our kids does. I saw the future; you and I were in the woods fighting a pack of werewolves, we were murdered and someone witnessed us dying. Blond hair, blue eyes. We looked a lot older too" Jaimee said. Julie stepped forwards with Derek.  
"We won't let that happen" Julie stated. Jaimee walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. That was when she heard the voice in her brain. _Erica, tell them Erica…_the voice suddenly became a choking sound and disappeared. Jaimee pulled away, out of breath and Julie and Isaac helped her to the couch.  
"What? What is it?" Derek asked. Jaimee looked up at him.  
"A girl, Erica, she's trying to tell me something but someone or some_thing_ stopped her" she told them. Boyd and Isaac looked to Derek. "What? Who is she?" Jaimee asked. Isaac looked back at her and sighed.  
"One of our pack. She died in the vault" Derek told her.  
"She was the blond in your arms when we found Cora" Jaimee realised. Boyd nodded.  
"What did she say?" Isaac asked, he seemed really worried about Erica. Jaimee was slightly jealous but quickly snapped back to reality; Erica was pack and packs rely on each other for almost everything, Jaimee was his girl.  
"She was cut off before I could understand. All I got was 'Erica, tell them Erica' then there was a choking sound then she was gone" Jaimee relayed.  
"Choking? Maybe she's a ghost?" Julie suggested. Stella jogged downstairs.  
"Angels can hear and understand ghosts and if we are willing, we can see them. I can teach you how to use the ability" Stella offered. Jaimee didn't jump at the chance though.  
"I don't have my powers" Jaimee told the room. "When Isaac and I were being chased by Charlotte I tried to power up a fireball and when I got here I could barely run. Even my werewolf abilities are gone" Jaimee said. Everyone had concern written on their face, and it scared Jaimee.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Isaac decided to give up on trying to sleep and snuck out to the graveyard to think, to step back and try to find a way to stop the future event. He got to the graveyard around 3 and sat by his mother's grave.  
"How did you do it? How do you protect the people you love when you don't know when they're gonna die?" Isaac asked his mother's gravestone. "I don't know how to protect them, I'm only a beta and we're going to die at the hands of an Alpha and their pack" he whispered.  
"You're a werewolf Isaac" he looked up and saw Jaimee. "We have a pretty big pack too. We stick together and we'll survive" she told him as she sat next to him and kissed him softly. He smiled and she leant into him.

Derek looked from room to room with the previous day's fears clouding his thoughts. Isaac and Jaimee were missing and nobody had seen them and they weren't answering their phones.  
"Damn it! Julie can you find Jaimee?" he asked. Julie shook her head and looked at Faith.  
"Do you know where they could be?" she asked.  
"The Angel statue" Faith yelled.  
"What Angel statue?" Brooke and Julie asked.  
"The one in the graveyard. Stiles and I'll go" Faith said and grabbed Stiles' arm as she left.

Jaimee and Isaac woke when they heard their names being called.  
"Over here" Jaimee yelled and Isaac helped her to her feet. Faith and Stiles walked out from behind the mausoleum.  
"Hey, you had us worried" Faith sighed. Jaimee gave her a hug and smiled.  
"Sorry, we couldn't sleep" Isaac told her. "We came here and fell asleep" he said.  
"It's fine. Derek's going insane, he thought something happened to you guys. He was punching walls and Cora was fuming at him. I think she called him a 'crazy ass loverboy' Julie growled at Cora and Derek had to calm her down and reassure her. It was quite funny actually" Stiles explained. Isaac and Jaimee looked at each other.  
"I think Julie and I need to have a little chat. Everyone knows it was one kiss, I'm pregnant with _Isaac's_ twins" Jaimee sighed and began walking towards Derek's apartment.

Julie and Cora sat by the window and spotted Jaimee, Isaac, Stiles and Faith. Cora ran to the door and opened it.  
"Hey, sorry we scared you guys" Jaimee smiled, she was hand in hand with Isaac.  
"As long as you're both okay" Julie said from behind Cora.  
"We're all good" Isaac smiled and kissed Jaimee's cheek.  
"Julie, can we go for a walk?" Jaimee asked. Julie nodded and followed Jaimee to the woods.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Jaimee looked her in the eye and felt her power of compulsion try to rise, she knew this was risky with her powers on the fritz. She had managed to use them to find Isaac early that morning but she just hoped they worked now.  
"You need to..." Jaimee commanded.

* * *

_**Ending it here because I have a few ideas on what could happen next...**_


	23. AN - I Need a Beta!

Hey guys just another Author's Note.

No! I am not giving up, but would like to ask a favour. I would like to have a beta for this story, I keep getting writers block. I know where I want this story to go I just don't know how to get there. Anyone who would like to be my beta for this story PM me or review.

Thanks to all who have stuck with the story through all the breaks between chapters!


End file.
